Painful Illusions
by BeyondtheScarletSkies
Summary: Three years have past since Naru rejected Mai, leaving her with a shattered heart to clean up. Now he's back, only to receive news he hoped he would never hear. With the old SPR members together once more, they face their most disturbing cases yet head on. But can they face the ultimate challenge: deciphering what is real and what's an illusion? (May contain M rated chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Case 1: Circle You

 **Naru's P.O.V**

Three years. It's been practically three years since I last saw my old team. I don't know how to anticipate their reactions upon seeing me, for some odd reason. I left them without warning. I left _her_ without warning, and I haven't seen or heard from her since. Some of the rest, though, I have kept in touch with. Ayako and Monk occasionally email me, since I left SPR in their care. John and I worked together on a few cases in England, mostly when he was in the area. The rest I have only been informed of through Lin, who gets that information from God knows where. But her, I haven't known what she's been up to in years. Its almost like she vanished into thin air. None of the others who considered her family have kept tabs on her. I have tried to call her, offer her a job as my assistant again, but every time I get the voice mail, and hang up.

I sigh and lean back in the seat of the plane. Right now its smooth flying to Tokyo, where I will be landing and meeting Lin, who will then drive to SPR and get things back in order. By tomorrow I hope to open the business for work, but I want to find where she is. I want to see her again. I don't know why I want to so badly, but I do.

I close my eyes and find myself drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

I'm jolted awake by the plane skidding to a stop at Tokyo International Airport. I straighten up and rub my eyes, hoping to get any sign of sleep out of them. It takes about five minutes for the plane to make a full stop and another ten just to start letting people out. I unlatch the overhead compartment to grab my carry-on and waste no time getting off the plane. Once out of the gate, I spot Lin almost immediately. He is too tall to actually fit in with the crowd, so I have never had a problem finding Lin when I needed him. I head for him, pushing my way past others, and we silently head for the luggage pick up.

"How was it?" he asks after sometime.

"Fine", I reply.

"That's not what I meant", he says. I glare at him, which doesn't affect him in the least. I know what he was talking about. I know why I was at England, I know why I came to Japan and why I left, I was just choosing not to talk about it.

"Mother and Father were obviously relieved his body was finally found, but it was painful to bury him." I look at the ground. Yes, Gene was found and given a proper burial. It was difficult, and deep down I was saddened by the fact that I had to bury my brother. The only one who understood me for the longest time. The only one who knew me inside and out. It was wound in my heart that reopened and was trying to heal again.

Lin gave a curt nod and said nothing more on the subject. The rest of the trip to SPR was silent for the most part. Lin occasionally asked how everyone was back there and how things were going. But no conversations, just questions.

We finally pull up to SPR by mid-day. Ayako and Monk are waiting outside the door. The head to the car once they finally spot it. I am debating whether I should get out or if I should simply lean back and let Lin handle everything. Reasoning that the latter was a childish thing to do, and I was 20 years too old for that, I reluctantly opened the passenger side door and step out. Monk was the first to speak to me.

"Hey man, its been a while. How's it going?", He slaps an arm on my shoulder. I am not use to the gesture, so I simply brush his hand away.

"Fine", is all I reply, "What has been going on here?"

Ayako is the next to talk, "Well there have been case files coming in by the dozen each day. We have tried to solve a few that we either knew for a fact would be easy to handle or were scams. Other than that we've put them away for filing."

"I see", I say, "And who accompanied you on the cases you did take?"

"The usual", Monk shrugs, "Masako, Yasu, John, and Lin."

"And what about...", I start, but for some reason, I can't say her name. I try, but my throat gets dry and I choke.

The annoying smirk on Ayako's face makes the guilty feeling building up in my chest even worse, "Mai? She hasn't been around since you left."

"What do you mean 'Hasn't been around'?" I ask coldly.

Monk puts his hands up defensively, "That's just it. We don't know where she is. She use to keep in contact the first few months after you left. But after-" Monk is cut off abruptly when Ayako elbowed him in the ribs harshly.

I suddenly get very cold, "After what?"

Ayako glares at Monk, and it seems as if he shirks away like a puppy that's been kicked and is now retreating. She heaves a great sigh, "About five months after you left, Mai's rent got too out of hand, and she ended up being evicted from her apartment."

"Why didn't anyone help her?" I ask. I am getting more and more annoyed with the lack of responsibility these two adults contain.

"She didn't tell anyone about it", Monk says angrily, "If she did, everyone would have helped her out in any way they could, I guarantee it."

"Besides", Ayako spits out, "Its not like you cared for her anyways. _You_ were the one who left her behind with the broken pieces of her heart to clean up and put back together."

My breath hitches in my throat, and I can't breathe. Ayako hit the nail on the head. I was the one who rejected her in the most horrible way possible after her confession. I was the one who took everything away from her and left her with absolutely nothing. I destroyed what little respect and trust she gave to me. I drove her away. I am the reason I can't find her.

Lin placed a hand on my back. I looked back at him. He shook his head slightly, a gesture only I caught. I took a deep breath, "Well we can sit here and play the blame game, but I would rather look at the cases and get back to work as soon as possible. You two are free to go."

I brush past the two adults, both burning holes in my back as I head up the steps to the front door. Its time to start working. Its time to start over and make things right. I am going to find Mai, if its the last thing I do.


	2. Chapter 2

Case 1- Circle You

 **Unknown** **P.O.V**

I shot straight up and try to scream, but its muffled. My hands automatically go to whatever it is tied on my mouth and I remember the gag I put on last night. As I calm myself down a bit, I untie the gag and throw it to the ground. I wish I didn't have to result in doing this, but I must. Madame said so. She said it disrupts the children and I either have to stop screaming so much in the middle of the night or she will force me to shut up. I use to have someone here with me to cover my mouth when I screamed so Madame wouldn't here me. But after her recent... incident.. I have been forced to do this.

I get up from the worn mattress with no bed frame and head for the stairs. I sleep in the attic, which is placed in a three story home for orphaned children. I don't get paid, Madame says being able to have food and a place to sleep is enough payment for me. But I don't think a few slices of stale bread and a ripped mattress is a fair deal for the work I do here. Besides, if I could, I would leave here and run for the hills. As far away from this hellhole as I possibly could get. But I can't. I learned a secret that I shouldn't know, and now Madame has me chained to the walls practically. She won't even let me leave to supervise the children while they play in the playground out back (Which looks very unstable and could use some repairs).

The only source of freedom I have is the old laptop that has email disabled so I can't contact anyone. Its not like I mind, no one in this world cares for me. I lost anyone I thought of as family a long time ago.

I walk to the front door where the newspaper lays on the ground. Madame must have gotten it early this morning and brought it by. She lets me read the paper at least, which is good. It makes me feels not completely disconnected from the outside world. But occasionally Madame does rip out some parts of the newspaper. Why, I don't know. I'm not allowed to ask questions. Those result in punishments. Bad, _bad_ punishments. Agree and follow orders is all I can do. Nothing more.

I scoop up the paper and head back to my room. I shouldn't be downstairs unless the children are there. Where ever the children go, I go, and they aren't even up yet. Until then I stay in my room.

I sit on my "bed" and flip open to the first page. Nothing interesting catches my eye until and smaller story headline is printed across the back of the page. _"Shibuya Psychic Research Re-Opened After 3 Years"._ My eyes widen. This is perfect. This is exactly what I need to solve my problem. I just need a way to contact them.

But Madame would kill me if I did this, surely she would. I go through the mental process of weighing my options. I can't live like a slave anymore. This is my one chance, my last option to gain freedom. And if it doesn't work, nothing will. I would gladly take death if I knew I tried in the end.

It wasn't like I was calling them because I needed to get out of here. No, there are actual spirits here, I've seen them, I've heard them. They're in pain, and its Madame's fault. I have to help them. They need someone to help them, and it might as well be me. Nothing ever stopped me from helping others, not even death. So by calling these ghost hunters, I could kill two birds with one stone.

I remember suddenly that Madame's laptop has working email. I quickly (and quietly) hurry down the stairs and to the safe kept in Madame's office. I remember the password by heart, I've had to go in here many times to get things. Why she keeps in locked is, again, unknown to me. I'm not allowed to ask questions.

Punching in the numbers, the safe clicks open and I pull out the laptop. I set it on the desk and take a quick glance at the time. I sigh with relief, knowing no on will be waking for another hour and a half. It gives my plenty of time to think about what I say to these people. After all, I don't know if they would even come. But still I have to try. When an opportunity you have been waiting for is placed in front of you, take it no matter what. That's what my mom always use to say. God, how I miss her so much. I miss my family. I wonder what they are doing at this moment...

I shake my head. I am getting distracted, I need to focus. I mentally slap myself, crack my fingers, and let my fingers fly over the keyboard. I really hope this works.


	3. Chapter 3

Case 1- Circle You

 **Naru's P.O.V**

I sigh, leaning my elbows on my desk, and rubbing my temples. I have gone through four very large stacks of rather lengthy case files and so far, none of them are interesting. A headache is starting to come on. I'm about to call for tea when I remember I have no one here to make me tea. I sigh again and put my head on my desk. It wasn't like I would ever admit it out loud, but I was extremely exhausted. I hadn't gotten much sleep the past few nights, and when I do sleep, its normally nightmares. Of what, well, of her. Of Mai. Of me letting her go. Of my huge mistake that would have a ripple effect that I would send me spiraling into the hole of pain and agony. Its horrifying.

A knock on my door makes me jolt upwards. "Its open", I say in my usual voice. Lin ducks his head through the doorway.

"Someone by the name of Madame Okatawa just emailed us. It's a case", he says and places the printed-out email in front of me. He leaves and I begin reading.

 _Dear Mr. Kazuya Shibuya,_

 _I am sorry that I am unable to go to you place of business to discuss this matter with you, but it is very important you at least read this message. I own a local orphanage down by the Ukaza Lake in a small rescue hospital. Recently the children and staff have been experiencing some... strange occurrences._

 _It started out with just some simple knocking and banging. Things that go bump in the night. But just the other week, one of the kids wandered off to a room down one of the hallways that I have stressed they do not go to (its in terrible disarray and I certainly don't want any of them getting hurt), and he came back with large gashes running down his back as if someone had taken a knife and dug it into his skin multiple times. He claimed he heard children singing and thought some of his friends were back there. When he entered, these ghost children were there. They told him not to go, and when he tried to leave, the door was locked. He said he was screaming, but no one else said they heard him, not even I heard him sadly._

 _Please, I beg you, we need your help. I have called the police multiple times and they have refused to helps us every time. They said there was a lack of evidence to call it a murderer. There are innocent children here that are being hurt badly. I'm afraid if this issue goes much longer without help, the next child to be caught up in this will be killed, or the orphanage will be shut down, and these kids won't have anywhere to go but the streets._

 _At least come here to get more information about the case. I can't leave the property because the children will be left alone and my staff is underage orphans as well._

 _-Madame Okatawa_

At the end of the email was an address and contact information. I leaned back in my chair. I had to admit, it was a compelling case. I was tempted to take up the offer, but of course I knew that this wasn't a very credible case to start with. The whole reason to making a face-to-face appointment was to make sure the client was telling the truth. Even the slightest movement that seemed out of place could mean that they were lying, or not telling us the full truth. With an email like this, they client could have written and re-written it many times to make sure every detail was compelling enough for me to take.

"Lin", I called. A moment later, the tall Chinese man was standing in the doorway of my office.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Tell Ms. Okatawa we'll be by tomorrow at eight to get the necessary information on the case."

Lin nodded and took the email from me. "Does this mean we will be taking it?"

I look out the window, the usually closed blinds are now slightly opened. I wonder when that happened. And why didn't I notice it before...

"Noll", Lin says, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look at him, then back out the window.

"No", I say, "I'll decide when I have all the information I need to make a decision".

Lin nods again and leaves the room. I hear his office door close, and the familiar keys on his laptop clicking away. I sigh again, the headache now becoming a steady throb behind my eyes. I look at the clock and groan. 10:30 in the morning. I really need tea.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey my lovelies! I am so happy people are actually enjoying this fanfiction. If you haven't been able to tell this is my first one, so its makes me all the more happier that I have people following and commenting on my story. AHH IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY *squeals***

 **Anyways my school is out for summer so hopefully I will be able to update more often now, but no promises. I pretty much update when I get an idea for a chapter**

 **So to close this AN, please comment on what I could do better, what I am already doing well on, and of course if any of you have an idea, don't hesitate to PM me. Maybe I could incorporate it into a chapter ;) I'm thinking for the end of this case that I should have a contest and the prize is a case inspired by the winner and an OC they create. More details will be released when I've gotten them down myself XD But do let me know what you guys think of it (If its a good idea or if I shouldn't even bother with it)**

 **And now after this long AN, I bid farewell to you all**

 **TA-TA DARLINGS**

 **-Scarlet Skies**


	4. Chapter 4

Case 1- Circle You

 **Naru's P.O.V**

2:30 A.M

I jolted awake, sitting straight up in bed, heaving large amounts of air in and out of my lungs. My eyes dart across the vast darkness filling my room. It take me a minute to calm down, and when I do I relax my shoulders and head. It's the same dream, same _nightmare,_ that has been waking me up like this. The same thing every damn time.

I pull the blankets back and stand up out of bed with the intent to go to the bathroom. Instead I end up in front of the mirror hanging on one end of the bedroom. I stare at my reflection and see how it doesn't look like me. It's not dripping with sweat. It's not staring back at me with a blank expression. It's wearing a lopsided smirk that I could never duplicate.

" _I see we are still dreaming the same dream?",_ says a voice in my head. My reflection moves its mouth at the same time the voice speaks in my head.

"Shut up, Gene", I say in a somewhat defeated tone.

Gene, or my reflection, laughs. Again, I only hear the laughter in my head, _"Admit it, you idiot scientist, you are so lovesick!"_

"I am not. She loves you, you know", I retort. And its true. Mai does love Gene, she just won't say it.

" _And why do you think she won't say it?"_ Gene asks like he's asking a child. And I am certainly not a child. _"You keep telling yourself lies, Noll, but in reality you're just too afraid to face the truth"._ At that, I glare at the mirror. The mirror just smiles back.

"And why do you think I'm afraid of facing the truth? If, as you believe, its the other way around, and Mai does love me and visa versa, why on earth would I be scared?", I snap. Gene shrugs and looks at me as if to say 'How the hell should I know? I'm not you, I'm dead'. I roll my eyes, "Of course you wouldn't know, you stupid medium".

At that Gene just stares at me, _"You'll get one more chance",_ He says softly, _"If you screw up again, then that's it. You won't have another shot at her",_ then gives me a sad smile, then vanishes. I finally see myself since waking up. Hair matted down, sticking to my forehead, eyes dull from the lack of sleep. I shake my head and head to my original destination. I don't bother closing the bathroom door, considering there is no one here besides myself. I jerk the shower faucet to freezing cold and undress.

Normally the cold showers wake me up, heighten my senses, and make me more alert at times like this. But this time, it only numbs me and makes me focus more on the terrible nightmare. Its always the same: the day that Gene's body was found. Mai and I are standing at the edge of the lake, looking out towards the water. I look at Mai, knowing that there is something I want to tell her, something important. At least its important to me. I reach a hand out and gently place it on her shoulder. She turns to face me and raises an eyebrow. I take in a long breath and speak very softly, "There is something I have been meaning to tell you. Something I have been wanting to tell you for a while".

"And what would that be?" She asks in a tone too cold and harsh for her.

Another intake of air. This is my last chance to tell her how I feel, to pour out the large pool of confusing emotions that have been filling every inch of my body since day one. I won't back down, not this time. "I don't know if it's been obvious enough for you to notice or if you just dismissed it, but I really like you", I manage to say without stuttering. Mai only looks at me with a blank expression. "And I don't mean it as just friends, but more than that", I continue while nervously rubbing the hem of my long shirt sleeve.

Mai, who has hardly spoken a word, let alone shone any sort of emotion towards my words, suddenly shakes her head. "No you don't", she says. To say I am stunned would but too much of an understatement. She looks to the sky, "You don't truly feel that way. You're deluding yourself but saying such lies."

"But-", I start but I am swiftly interrupted.

"I will be leaving tomorrow. I don't know if I should ever return, but you will get paid by the end of the month", Mai says. She is staying so calm, as if this thing happens naturally every day. I blink a few times, hoping the scene would change with each the time I finish, Mai is gone. For how long, no one knows.

I don't know what to say. She reached into my chest, ripped my heart out in the most painful way, tore it to pieces, and then left me to clean up the mess. So after standing there for what feels like hours just have the visions of my entire life falling apart in front of my very eyes, I wake up like I did this morning. Then I have the run-in with Gene, then end up where I am at: standing in a cold, skin-numbing cold shower, hoping to pull myself together enough to last the day.

Sometimes I don't know which one is more painful: the feelings in the dream, or the feelings in reality. In the dream, I'm playing as Mai. I hear what my mind thought was running through her head at the very moment she confessed, and I feel the full force of every negative emotion in the world as each word Mai, who depicts my own self, said turned against me. In reality, I am left with the feeling of regret and guilt knowing that I actually told her what she told me in the dream. I make myself sick knowing now how nerve racking and bold, courageous and brave confessing one's emotions toward another can be, and what it feels like to be rejected in the most cruel way possible. What's even worse is that its how Mai felt after I rejected her.

I heave a sigh and shut the shower off. I dry off and change into a fresh set of clothing. I check the clock. 4:26 A.M is what it reads. With so much more time to kill, I lay back on my bed and stare at the ceiling.

My brain just won't let this dream go. It kills me to know that once I went back to England, and the funeral was held, I found myself longing to go back to Japan. I didn't know why I had such a strong and sudden urge to go back, until I thought of Mai. I had tried to keep in contact with her, but it never really seemed to work. Either she would never reply or I was just to busy with work to notice or care. I wouldn't say for a fact that I had feelings for her, but I figured that it would put some ease to my mind to know that she was being well taken care of and was in good health.

After three long and hard years of trying to suppress the feelings that was sending my entire body into a confused and majorly stressed state, I convinced my parents to let me go back to Japan. Of course I didn't tell them the real reason behind my decision. I simply told them I liked the paranormal activity there more than here and wished to continue the Japanese branch of BSPR. The agreed and soon enough I was back, only to find that Mai had completely vanished. She cut all ties with any of her SPR family and simply disappear from everyone's lives.

So here I am now, wishing to take back everything that I said to her on the day by the lake. I want to make it up to her somehow, to help make up for the horrid things I must have put her through. I rub my eyes with the heel of my hands. Its like Gene all over again, and _that_ was just awful. It was something I don't ever want to relive again if I can avoid. After a while, I found myself drifting into a light slumber. I contemplated whether I should open my eyes or wait for my alarm to signal the time to get up. Before it could make a decision, my body relaxed and my brain went silent, but not without letting the thought I have kept locked away in the deepest parts of my mind escape to haunt my dreams once more:

 _Please don't leave me, Mai. I need you._

 **AN: I am soooo sorry guys, really I am TT_TT I have been oh so very busy that I completely and totally forgot about updating. But I promise that I will update as soon as I possibly can. It took me forever to finally come up with a chapter idea and EVEN LONGER to write it . Again so so so so so so so so SORRY for being inactive for like a month.**

 **Anywaaayyys I am kinda sad. No one said anything about being interested in details for the contest I have in mind, but I'll give a brief summary of it: When I makes cases for this story, I tend to get my ideas from songs. So I need help coming up with my next case (Don't worry this on is far from done :P). If you are interested in entering, all you have to do is leave a comment stating the song title and preferably the artist. If you win, I will base my next case off of your chosen song AND you will have an Original Character created by YOU :D Plus there are no limitations to how many songs you suggest, so the more you suggest, the more likely you could win :D So if this tickles you fancy *suppresses laughter* you are welcome to start naming songs at any point. When this contest ends I have NO IDEA XD**

 **So as always, thank you all so much who comment, it really motivates me to keep writing (cuz if no one comments I'm going to think no one is reading or enjoying my story -.-) And now I bid you all Farewell (I hope to start seeing contest entrees soon u)**

 **TA-TA DARLINGS**

 **-Scarlet Skies**


	5. Chapter 5

Case 1- circle you

 **Unknown P.O.V**

I sat in a room designated as the waiting room in the orphanage, looking out the window, waiting for this group of ghost hunters to arrive. I got a reply to my email saying that they would be by for more information on the case. That's all I need. Once I explain why I called them out here, I'm almost positive they would take the case. The hauntings may not be persuasive enough, but the other reason as to why I sought them out so desperately will defiantly make them reconsider, and possibly get them to help.

I sit and wait and watch out the window. Finally my patience is rewarded by a black van pulling up, followed by a white car. Seven people in total get out and head for the door. I stand and wait for them. Madame has also emerged from the shadows in which she was hiding, probably watching me. Ever since she found out that someone had sent the message, she's been on edge, but she didn't accuse me straight away. Instead, she's been watching me like a hawk for the past days since the email was sent. I have to be careful how I unfold my plan to end this nightmare not only for me, but for the kids as well. Most importantly for my friend who has gone missing for a month now, even though I have a good idea where she is and who's responsible for her disappearance.

The doorbell ringing brings me out of my thoughts. I turn the handle and swing the door open all the way, noticing how the once glaring Madame now has plastered a fake smile across her face.

"Welcome to the Hidden Forest Orphanage. I am Miss. Okatawa, the head of the orphanage. May I ask which one of you is Mr. Shibuya?", Madame said in a sweet, honey like tone. It would be convincing to me if I didn't know how fake she was.

A young man with raven hair nodded to Madame, "That would be me, Miss. Okatawa. This is my assistant, Lin", he nodded his head toward the tall man standing next to him before continuing, "and these are my associates. If you wouldn't mind we would like to get the full detail of your case before we can start anything, if we will be helping you out."

Oh you will, I think. Madame looks at me, and I know the threat behind her eyes. But her outward appearance doesn't change in the slightest. Instead it seems her smile widens and she gestures for the team to turn their attention to me.

I bow to them with a smile and say, "Good afternoon everyone. My name is Anya Kiritosa. I am the only employee here at the orphanage. If you will follow me I will be filling you all in with the full story of the problem we have been having." I head towards a room branching off of the one we were currently in. Everyone was trailing behind me, but Madame was close to me, reminding me of what would happen of I said anything out of line. I ignore the unsettling feeling in my gut and guide the team to the seating area.

Once everyone was seated Madame clears her throat, "I am going to make tea for everyone, then take the kids outside for a while. I hope my employee will tell you anything and everything you need to know." She gives a smile and heads to the kitchen.

Everyone looks at me expectantly, I shrug my shoulders, "Where would you like me to begin?" I ask.

"From the beginning", the narcissistic boss said. Oh yes, I know how narcissistic he is. How he isn't actually Kazuya Shibuya but instead the great Oliver Davis. Yes I know who he is. And I know how cold of a heart he has.

I don't let my thoughts show on my face, or through body language. At least I can't right now. Not with Madame breathing down my neck. So I heave a sigh a start from the beginning, "Well as I am sure you were informed there is a room in the back left hall of the second floor. It's is great disrepair and we have warned all the children not to go back there. One day I was playing a game with a few of the kids. During the game, one of them said they could hear singing coming from that room, while I couldn't hear anything. I asked them what was being said, but they didn't reply. Instead they bolted to that room. I followed as fast and close as I could. By the time I reached the hallway, the kid was opening the door. Then they were forcibly dragged into the room, and then the door slammed shut. I tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. I could hear the poor child's screams of terror as they were torn apart limb by limb."

I visibly shudder at the memory of seeing and ripped up corpse and and blood splatter walls. It was horrible. "Four other kids have been killed, all the same way. They say they hear singing, run to that room, get dragged in there by some unseen force, and then they're dead."

At this point, grave looks are cast around the room. A red haired women looks like she's going to cry. A young porcelain-like girl in a fancy kimono has half her face covered by her sleeve. The young, foreign blonde priest looked like he was about to be sick. And the others had varied emotions, some of rage, so of sadness. The only ones without any sort of feeling towards the account were Lin and Kazuya. It didn't surprise me really.

Madame came back in with the tea. I know she overheard everything I said, so I know she knows I left a key detail out. She places the tray down in the table in front of the couch and crosses her arms. Kazuya seems to take notice of this rather quickly. He looks between us for a moment before speaking, "Is there something else you have left out?"

I glare at Madame and she only stands there with an unwavering expression. "Should I tell them?" she asks. I nod slowly then cast my gaze to the ground.

Madame turns to face the team, "We also just recently lost a valued employee. We found her remains splattered about that room. Apparently she went into that room searching for a child while playing hide-and-seek. We don't know why she went in there, she knew what has been happening in that room and we advised her many times to keep away. But she wouldn't listen, and her lack of carefulness got her killed"

Kazuya seemed to hesitate with his next question, "And what, may I ask, was this employee'a name?"

Madame looked at me, the message that I should deliver the devastating blow was written clearly in her eyes. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and speak in a calm and leveled tone.

"Mai Taniyama."

 **AN: HELLO GUYS! This note will be short I promise. So I was gone for a week an a half (reason for no new chapter SORRYZ XP) BUT on vacation I did write a new chapter for you guyz to read and review to. I AM SORRY FOR THE ENDING BUT PLEASE CONTINUE IT WILL GET BETTER I SWEAR.**

 **thank you to the one and only person who decided to enter my contest (Many thanks to you Gally619 :D) contest is still up so feel free to enter (contest details in the last chapter's AN)**

 **so anyways please read, review, and stay tuned for the next chapter coming very soon (Hopefully)**

 **TA-TA DARLINGS**

 **-Scarlet Skies**


	6. Chapter 6

Case 1- Circle You

 **Naru's P.O.V**

If you asked me how many emotions that slashed through me, I couldn't name all of them. I could say shock was one of them. As well as rage, anger, guilt, sadness, fear, and most importantly, regret. Why did I feel all these emotions, I don't know. When I found out Gene was killed, I felt these emotions, but they weren't as strong. I tried my hardest not to show how deeply disturbed I was on the inside, but it was a difficult task to do when you hear cries of anger and shocked gasps from behind.

"Tha-that's not possible! Its absolutely insane! How could this happen!?", Monk nearly screamed.

The girl in front of us nearly lowered her gaze, but I noticed how, when she thought her bangs covered her eyes, they directed themselves towards Miss, Okatawa. Why, I couldn't say for certain. But I had my theories..

"I'm sorry", Miss. Okatawa said in a not-so-sorry way, "I didn't know Mai had meant something to you."

"She didn't mean something, she meant everything to us", Ayako said . Okatawa nodded her head solemnly.

"I believe its time for the children to go outside for playtime", Anya muttered.

"Ah yes, thank you for reminding me", Miss. Okatawa said. She bowed to us and left. Anya watched her every move like a hawk. Once Miss. Okatawa left the room and was out of earshot, she turned to me, looking as though she were about to say something. But, unfortunately, she was cut off by everyone behind me starting to talk, yell, cry, scream, whatever noise they could produce.

"This is awful, now what are we going to do?"

"If Mai is haunting this place I am NOT exorcising it!"

"I hope she isn't vengeful spirit, that would be terrible.."

"No, Mai was kind at heart, and stayed that way to the bitter end. She wouldn't stay here, she would move on."

I pinch the bridge of my nose, feeling the headache start to form. I look to Lin, who looks back at me a shrugs his shoulders slightly. I let a small sigh out. I notice Anya starting to get annoyed, and I can almost see the gears turning in her head. _Good luck,_ I say silently to myself.

She stands up abruptly, grabs the closest (And probably heaviest) book in the room, and throws it to the ground with a loud BANG. Everyone stops immediately.

"Would you all stop acting like five year olds and LISTEN TO ME!", she yells in frustration, "I swear there are kids here who can handle situations likes this much better than you, and you're all grown ups!" The room is silent. Everyone is afraid to even breathe for the fear of something worse happening than a book being slammed to the ground. Anya composes herself and sits back on the chair, "You have to listen, I know its going to sound crazy, and you might not even believe me, but you have to at least try", she took a deep inhale of air "Everything I just told you was a lie."

No body moves. No one wants to. I don't even want to. What does she mean _a lie_?

"The what the hell are you talking about? How much of this damn stor-", Monk starts but was cut off.

"Now there's no need to get worked up here", John says (the first thing he has said since we got here), "I'm sure if we let this kind girl continue, we'll have answers."

"Thank you", Anya says. She clears her throat and begins.

"The real story is that Miss. Okatawa, isn't the real Miss. Okatawa. The real one is dead. The impost er, as one may call it, her real name is Madame. Or that's as far as my research went for a name. About twenty years ago, there was this insane asylum that was deeper into the forest. It was extremely hard to get to, and almost impossible to get out of. That is, until Madame was sent in there. She was the first and only person to escape the asylum.

"You see, Madame hears voices inside her head, but its been confirmed shes not Schizophrenic. She just has these demonic voices in her head that tells her to do things. When she hears them, she goes completely berserk. What you just witnessed was her being normal and any insane psycho can.

"So she burned the entire asylum down to the ground. Madame was the only survivor. The police and investigators said the burning was due to a spark that got too close to a gas leak, and said everyone was dead. They only said that to keep the public in a calm state, but the officials knew right from the get-go that this wasn't an accident, and there were survivors, or at least one. But they thought because of the miles and miles of dense forest, there was no need to search for them. They would die off eventually, and they wouldn't be a problem. So they left. They dropped the case and left without a second thought.

"Weeks went by and Madame suddenly stumbled upon this place. It was actually when I first started working here. You see, I am an orphan myself. My family literally dropped me off here and never came back. They said they would, but didn't. So I worked here, and in return I got food and shelter. When the real Miss. Okatawa was in charge here, it was am fair trade. Now its the exact opposite of fair. But anyways, Madame murdered Miss. Okatawa, and I just so happened to witness it. Madame was going to kill me, but I bargained with her. I traded my freedom to help her in her killings. Even though I am creating my own place in Hell, I hoped and prayed that someday I could free these children, and I knew it had to be me. I was the only chance these kids had of ever having a chance at life. Ironic, isn't it?

"Anyways, for years I thought of multiple plans to get these kids the freedom and safety they deserve. So many plans and none worked. This is really my last shot. If I am caught this time, I will be killed. All of us will. And Mai, well, shes my best friend. And I am not going to let her die".

Now I was simply confused. I thought Mai was dead. Is there a chance that shes...not?

Anya must have seen our puzzled looks because she continues, "No Mai is not dead. I ran into the place where she is being a few days ago. She isn't dead, but she is hanging onto her last threads of life."

"Why? What happened to her?" I ask, hoping that it didn't sound desperate, even though I was desperate.

"About a month ago, Mai heard some screams coming from the back room. That room is where Madame kills her victims, torture them really. She went in there and saw what Madame had done. I remember seeing Mai being dragged down the stairs by her _hair._ It was one of the worst things to see, even after what she has gone through. Do you know how horrible it is to be _abandoned_ by the people you considered _family?_ Do you know what its like to be _thrown to the streets and left to die_? With no food, no home, no money, absolutely _no one_ to turn to?"

I know that look in Anya's eyes, that tone in her voice. She's mocking me. She knows what happened. I can't stand it. I get up and say in a cold tone, "Thank you for sharing, but we are ghost hunters not detectives. You're better off presenting your case to the police."

I halfway to the door when Anya suddenly shouts, "I knew you were heartless, but I didn't think you were this cruel, _Dr. Oliver Davis!"_

I stop. Mai told her about that?

Anya scoffs at me, "Of course she told me, She told me everything! She trusts me like she trusted you, all of you! I called you here not only because I needed help, but also to show you that you have one more chance to save her. To show here you really are her family! You wanted a second chance, WELL HERE IT IS! DON'T BLOW IT!"

She's right, this is it. My last shot at saving Mai. I walk away now, I loose her forever. And I don't think I can handle that. Wow, realization sure does hurt.

I turn back to face Anya. She has a look I can't decipher at the moment but I don't care. I care about getting Mai back. If Anya is right (and I'm sure she is), Mai is counting on us, all of us, to get to her first before death does, "So what's your brilliant scheme, may I ask?"

Anya only smirks, "I have an idea..."

 **AN: And there you go guys! the Longest and (Almost) All Questions Answered Chapter :D So so so so so so so SORRY for having made you all wait for this, thinking Mai was dead and all DX but school shopping and prep (And sleep XD) got in the way so I have decided that I will update weekly! Hopefully every Saturday, if not expect the next update Sunday :)**

 **Anyways sides notes for everyone: The contest is still up and I plan on having this case done VERY VERY SOON! So I hope there are more entries (Thank you very very much to the two who have entered, really appreciate it (; ) And I did quote one of my reviewers in this chapter *Cough Cough Fher34 Cough Cough* just goes to show I do love reviews :P**

 **Anyways I shall end this AN here. Don't forget to follow, fav, review, and stay tuned**

 **TA-TA DARLINGS**

 **-Scarlet Skies**


	7. Chapter 7

Case 1: Circle You

 **Naru's P.O.V**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I ask Anya. Her plan sounds a bit sketchy, and I am not liking the sound of it if it doesn't work.

"Yes, if all goes well, it should go without a hitch", she says. She turns to the group, "Any last minute questions?"

Currently we were gathered in the attic, or as Anya put it, her bedroom. Madame came back inside and she took us upstairs to "make our base" as we all put it. She didn't suspect a thing.

"Yeah, what about the ghosts? What will happen to them?" Monk asks.

"The spirits of the children want to see Madame get what she deserves", Anya answers, "Once she does, they will leave without a problem." Monk nods his head. The room falls silent. To this Anya claps her hands together, easily getting everyone's attention.

"Alright, so everyone knows the plan, but to insure that there is no confusion, I'll explain it again." No one complains. They all listen intently.

"Ayako, Mosako, John, an Monk will all head downstairs. Monk and John will go outside and wait for their cue. If asked what they are doing, you will say that you are only going to get something from the van that was forgotten. Ayako and Masako will find and tell Madame that Naru has some questions he wants to have answered about the property. You will offer to watch the children while she's busy. Once she leaves. You two will take the children away from here. In case something happens, we want to make sure there are as little casualties as possible.

"Once Madame is up here, Naru can ask a few questions about the property. Once they are asked, mention that a shed was found on the outskirts of the property, and you are wondering what that is for. She will make some sort of lie up, so you will have to ask as many questions about it as possible. We want her to freak out and run to the shed.

"When she is out the door, John and Monk, who are equipped with walkie-talkies, cameras, and anything else needed, will chase after her until she has reached the shed. Once there and the door is UNLOCKED, and I stress about the unlocking part because Madame and only Madame knows how to open that door, you two will tie her up and make sure she won't get in the way.

"Once Madame is secured, Naru and I will head to the shed. Lin will stay here to keep watch just to be safe. If this goes according to plan, we should have Mai back by tonight."

Anya finishes and looks at each member, making sure that everyone understands perfectly clear that this plan has to go perfectly, or else the outcome is unimaginable.

"Good", she says, "Suit up."

"Good luck guys", Anya says to the four who will be heading downstairs. They give nervous smiles and disappear down the creaky stairs. I sit next to Lin by the monitors, watching and waiting for Madame.

Anya comes up behind me, "You know what you're going to say to Madame?"

I shake my head ever so slightly. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little terrified at this whole thing. I want Mai to come home safely, but if one thing goes wrong, this entire plan comes crumbling down. I haven't even thought of the first thing I would say to Madame.

"I'll improvise", I say.

Anya only gives a small laugh., "Good luck with that", she says. She sits down on the worn mattress in the corner of the room and starts fiddling with a loose strand of string.

What feels like hours go by before Madame can be seen coming up the stairs. Seconds later she is in the room, staring at us with a bittersweet smile, "Your co-workers informed me that you had a few questions that needed to be answered?"

"Yes, Please have a seat", I say. I take a deep breath, that doesn't go unnoticed by Lin, and tell myself its just like interviewing a normal client, "I was wondering if you had any records of a burial place, such as a graveyard."

Madame gives me a puzzled look, "Why would you need such information?"

"The corpses of children don't vanish like that", I say calmly.

I can see the gears turning in her head, "Well no, I don't know of any such graveyard. Heck, I don't even know where the bodies could have gone. They always seemed to just vanish, as you put it", she replies.

I stumble for words. I don't know what else to say. I have to say something. Come on, Oliver, you don't just come to a loss for words. You're too smart for that.

 _Mention finding blueprints that called for another secret building,_ a voice in my head says.

"Well I came across a very interesting find that called for a smaller building that was made somewhere around here, I was wondering if you knew about that", I say, following the instructions given to me probably by Gene.

A strange, almost deranged look passes over Madame face, but vanishes as quickly as is had appeared, "No, I don't know of it", she says carefully, "If it does exist, though, I'm sure no one has found it."

I smirk slightly. Picking up the walkie-talkie, I radio for Monk. Anya stares at me, as if to ask me what I am doing. I know what I am doing.

Monk replies a few seconds later, "What's up, Naru?"

"Have you found the shed yet?" I say while looking at Madame. Her eyes grow too large for someone who supposedly didn't know about its existence.

"Yeah I think we did", Monk says. Anya started to get viably nervous. She gets up slowly and walks to the monitor screen. I watch her as she looks frantically at each individual screen, then relaxes as she sees Monk and John in their positions, ready to follow Madame when she runs off to find them.

"Naru", Lin says. I look at him, silently telling him to continue, "She's gone", he states a little matter-of-factually. I look around the room. _So she has_ , I think. I radio Ayaok and Masako, letting them know what's going on. They inform me that the children are safe and oblivous to what is currently unfolding.

I breath a sigh of relief. Without Gene, I probably never would have made it.

 _You owe me a sister-in-law now,_ his voice says in a sing-song tone. I roll my eyes, but don't say anything.

Anya, Lin and I wait for John and Monk to finish their chases. About five minutes ago, they bolted from their hiding place in some bushes by the front door. Ten minutes pass, and nothing comes in. Another ten minutes pass and still nothing. An irritated radio form Ayako and ten more minutes later, John finally calls us.

"It's safe now, mate", he says in a breathless tone, "She put up a good fight, but we were able to knock her out. You have about an hour before she wakes."

I look to Anya. She nods and stands. I stand as well, giving Lin a glance before following Anya down to the front door.

About fifteen minutes pass before Anya decides to speak, "What are you going to do with Mai?"

The question throws me off guard a little. I honestly didn't think that far ahead. I ponder a bit before answering, "I will offer her a job as my assistant once again, and hope she accepts it."

"And after that?" Anya pushes for an answer. It annoys me a little but I keep my face clear of any sign.

"Let fate handle the rest", I state simply. Anya gives me a ridiculous look.

"You have feelings for her, don't you?" she asks.

"I don't think you would take no for an answer, even if I did say no", I reply flatly.

She rolls her eyes, "Either way, you have to treat her with respect", She says. I opened my mouth to say something, but she cuts me off, "Mai will no doubt rekindle her feelings for you. I remember hearing her think out loud sometimes and she would say how she hoped you would come back to her, and how you would save her from the hell she's living. She wants you in her life, Naru, whether its just as friends or as something more. She needs you."

I am speechless. I didn't to believe it. I didn't want to think that I could have effected someone as strong-willed as Mai so much that they said they needed me to _save_ them. I didn't know whether to be embarrassed or flattered. Maybe they're the same thing.

"We're here", Anya says, drawing me out of my thoughts and back to reality. The shed is in sight. Its small, almost too small, with dirty creame walls and a fading green roof. The door is open slightly and John stands in the doorway. He waves to us once he sees us.

"Hello mates! Monk's with Madame so you two should be good to go down there", he says cheerfully. I give a nod to him and walk to the steep steps that lead down. At the first step, Anya stops. I turn to look at her and she gives me a small smile.

"I'll let you go down there by yourself. I think you should be the first person Mai sees." I stay still for a while before turning back to the stairs. I'm grateful that she let me head down there, but if Mai isn't alive, I don't think I would have the mental and emotional stability to be there on my own. But with each step I take, I become more and more anxious. This will be the first time in three years that I see Mai. The Mai that I so rudely left behind, destroying her life and causing her all this pain. I suddenly falter. What if I am the _last_ person she wants to see? What if she hates me? My breathing gets shorter and shallower.

 _Stop being stupid and go to her,_ Gene says exasperatedly. I jog the rest of the stairs and finally reach the bottom. The sight that greets me is horrifying to say the least. The room is not too big, with a single flickering light in the center of the room. Dried blood paints the walls a sickly reddish-brown. Machines and devices that look as if they inflict much unwanted pain are scattered about the room. But the biggest thing that stands out from the rest is a figure laying in the middle of the room. Their skin is so pale, a piece of paper would look more healthy than that. Their dull brown hair is knotted and dry-looking. The length of it says that it just reaches the small of their back. Bony arms and legs are chained to the floor.

I walk slowly to the figure. This can't be Mai. Once I reach the person, I kneel to the ground, and with much difficulty manage to say something.

"Mai?" I whisper, loud enough for the figure in front of me to hear, if they are even alive.

They open their eyes with much effort, as if they haven't been open for the longest time. I am shocked to see dull, tired, but familiar chocolate brown eyes staring back at me.

"Naru?", she croaks. She looks and sounds as though she hasn't had water in days.

I relax my unknown tense muscles, "My god, its you."

Mai gives me a weak smile. She suddenly goes into a fit of coughing. It breaks me of my trance. I need to get her free. I look at the chains and realize that they don't have a lock. I start to pry them open, and after much struggling, I finally manage to get them to release Mai.

Mai, being too weak to move, just lays limp on the ground. I gather her in my arms and hold her tightly. Her skin was freezing, but I don't care. Mai was here, she was safe.

I finally found her. And I couldn't be more relieved.

The moment was short lived, when pounding footsteps are heard coming closer to the room. My heartbeat seems to speed up, and when I see who is standing in the doorway, my heart plummets.

Madame stands there, crazed and insane, holding Anya by her hair. A gleaming knife is grasped tightly in the other hand.

"Hasn't anyone told you to keep your nose out of places where it doesn't belong?", Madame says in a tone so sinister, it makes my blood goes cold. Mai starts shaking violently. Thankfully her face is buried in my chest so she can't see what's about to happen, but she probably can take a good guess.

Anya has tears running down her face. She looks frightened, and she has every right to. She mouths an 'I'm sorry". Madame gives a terrifying laugh, "NAUGHTY CHILDREN MUST BE PUNISHED!" and with that, She plunges the knife into Anya's neck. Gagging, Anya's eyes widen and her pupils become smaller. almost dots. The tip of the knife splits through her throat, allowing blood to spurt and pour out from the front. Anya's clothes soon become soaked with dark liquid. Madame twirls the knife around the puncture before finally sliding it back out and releasing Anya's hair. She crumples to the ground in a bloody heap. I can do nothing but stare and clutch Mai's weak form closer to my body.

Madame, who also seemed to have gotten blood on herself, looks at me with a twisted grin.

"Your turn", she says.

 **AN: HEY GUYS! I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry i know this is late but, well, i'm blaming school XD anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it longer than the rest to kinda make up for the lack of updates. Useful info: Yasu wasn't added in this case cuz i kinda forgot about him and wellllllll i didn't exactly feel like putting him in here. If you put Yasu in a case then he's gonna have to have some funny lines and i couldn't think of anything so i just left him out. In case you were wondering. He will appear in the future though for all you Yasu lovers out there ;) so don't get your knickers in a twist XD yes i just said that don't judge**

 **Sorry about the ending, i know some to most people won't like how i killed Anya, but i honestly couldn't see her going too far into the story. There will be more characters who will play a role in a few chapters and then maybe eventually die. so again i am sorry if you don't like how i do things, but please no hate. You don't like it don't read it. Simple as that.**

 **Contest is going still. And it will close when this case comes to an end. So like two or three chapters more :P thanks to all who have entered, really appreciate it. I will announce the winner at the end of the last chapter XP**

 **Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys, I do like to hear the feedback you guys give. If there is something i can improve on, don't be shy to tell me. I love feedback, just don't make it too harsh Kay :)**

 **Anyways, I end this AN here. Review, like, follow, fav, you know the drill. Until next time :D**

 **TA-TA DARLINGS**

 **-Scarlet Skies**


	8. Chapter 8

Case 1- Circle You

 **Naru's P.O.V**

No...No this can't happen. I clutch Mai even closer to my body. She's shaking so badly, it feels like she'll fall apart. Madame, with crazed eyes, walks closer towards us. In response to her movements, I scoot farther back from her. A long trail of blood follows Madame as she reaches the single light bulb. She looks up at it and smiles. Then she looks back to me.

"Well, we won't be needing this silly thing anymore now will we?" she says. She grabs the lightbulb with her free hand and smashes it, throwing the room into pitch darkness.

My breathing is starting to get shallower. I can hear Mai whimpering. She's probably in pain, and I wouldn't doubt that she's scared as well. I stand up, still holding Mai, and I try to think of a way out. The only exit was straight in front of me, and I would have to dodge Madame. It's too risky and besides, all she has to do is continue forward and she has us.

For the first time in my life, my brain hurts from thinking too much. _Gene, Help me out one more time,_ I plead silently

 _Move as far as you can to your right_ was the instant response. I followed the instructions and moved as silently as possible. A few seconds later i hit the corner of the room.

 _Now what?_ I ask. I get no response. Mai stirs slightly in my arms. I grip her closer to my body. Madame could be heard roaming about the room and mumbling to herself. What she was saying, I couldn't make it out.

Suddenly, Mai's breathing started to pick up. Her labored breaths caused her to shake even more.

"Mai", I whisper, "Mai are you alright?" She didn't reply to my question, and it seemed like she never would. I didn't know what to do, it was too dark to look at her physical appearance and I'm not Ayako. I feel helpless in this situation, but the only thing I could do was hold her and try to keep her calm.

What felt like hours later, Mai finally spoke. "They're here...they made it..I'm glad." It was so quiet that I almost didn't catch it. But what confused me was the "They" part.

"Who's here?" I ask. Again, nothing from Mai. I was left alone with my thoughts. I went on thinking how all this could have been avoided if I just hadn't left. Mai wouldn't have been evicted, and she wouldn't have ended up here, and that would mean that we wouldn't have even known of this place. But maybe it was a good thing that we ended up here. Now innocent kids won't be killed for no reason. Because without this case, who knows how much longer Madame would have gone on with her mad killing spree.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU NAUGHTY CHILDREN?" Madame's screeching voice echos off the walls of the small building. It jolts me out of my mind and throws Mai in a fits on panic. She whispers "I'm sorry" over and over again. Her trembling voice hints at her crying, but in the darkness, I couldn't say for sure.

"NAUGHTY CHILDREN MUST BE PUNISHED", Madame yells again. This time it sounds closer. If she finds us, we're cornered with no hope of escape.

"I found you", I look up and see the faint outline of Madame standing a mere two feet away from us. She takes a step forward and is suddenly surrounded by a blue glow. Startled, Madame backs up, only to be pushed forward again by some unseen force. She stumbles and falls to the ground. The knife clatters out of her hand and slides outside of the bright blue circle. She reaches for it, but her hand is rejected. Its then I realize that it's a force field, and Madame can't leave it.

 _Run, while you still have the chance,_ Gene's voice echos through my mind. I stand and lift Mai up, who is now surprisingly calm, hopefully asleep. I make my way around Madame, who looked like she was desperately crying for help but could not be heard, and made a beeline for the exit.

I didn't notice how humid it was inside that small chamber until I was outside again. I didn't stop though to marvel about how much noce it was outside. I continued running. Where i was going, I don't know. I hoped it was in the direction of the orphanage, but I couldn't be sure.

After a few minutes of running, a loud boom rattled the forest. I turn around and see a large blue beam of light shoot up to the sky, then disappear as quickly as it came. It came from the direction to the shed. It must be over now.

I keep moving, but walking this time. Mai rests peacefully in my arms, but something inside me feels like it's breaking. I haven't felt like this since Gene died, and I don't want to feel it again. It took me years to get rid of the feeling before, I don't want to go through that difficult process again.

Miraculously, we made it back to the orphanage before sundown. Everyone was waiting outside. Monk and John looked injured, but not badly. Just a few cuts and bruises. Ayako was treating their wounds. Lin looked especially worried, most likely because he hadn't seen nor heard from me since this morning.

I emerged from the forest, and everyone seemed to look at me at the same time. Then their eyes shifted to Mai, who must have looked like just a corpse in my arms. Ayako was the first to react.

"Is that… MAI?!", when she finally realizes who it is, she rushes to my side. She checks her pulse, and releases a long breath, "Thank God she's not dead."

I mentally breath a sigh of relief, "She needs a hospital", is all I say. Ayako nods and tells me to put Mai inside.

I head back inside with Lin following behind me. I set Mai on the couch and sit in a chair beside her. Lin gives me a look, a look in which I hate. I sigh a look at Mai.

"I know, Lin", I say, "She isn't going to be the same when she wakes up. She'll probably never want to see me again. Not after what I did to her."

Lin doesn't say anything after a few moments. then he speaks up, "I'll tell the others to pack the things up once they're able." and with that he leaves.

What feels like hours go by before the blaring sirens of an ambulance can be heard in the distance. I sigh. Mai is going to hate me for all the pain I have caused her. And I don't blame her. I blame myself too, for all this.

Maybe it would have been better if I was never a part of her life.

 **AN: Wow okay so this took longer than I thought. I am super duper sorry guys but I had major lack of ideas though. Then school happened again and Parents said that school comes first so I literally had no time to write. But I pray that I won't take as long with the next chapter as I did with this one. Again super sorry for the long wait.**

 **So guess what? next chapter: MAI'S P.O.V! And don't worry, NaruxMai will happen eventually, I just want it to be really special when it happens.**

 **Thank you all so much for sticking with my long periods of not updating. Like I said before I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY. I'm just getting started :)**

 **So that's all I have for now. I am not saying when the next update will be, but let's hope it won't be too long from now.**

 **TA-TA DARLINGS!**

 **-Scarlet Skies**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mai's P.O.V**

An annoying beeping sound is what reaches my ears first. It's not loud, just annoying. Like my alarm clock that goes off so early in the morning that it doesn't feel like morning.

Pain is what registered in my mind next. It's all over my body, as if it were seeping out of me, pooling beneath me onto the floor and spread around like a disease. I have felt pain for so long now that it doesn't even hurt. It's just a dull numbness now, a faint throbbing.

I groan and move to turn the obnoxious beeping off, only I can't move my arm. In fact, I can't move anything. The beeping increases, my lungs seem to malfunction as I struggle to breath. I can't move. Why can't I move?

"Calm down, Mai. It's okay. You're okay", a reassuring voice comes in and out of my mind, going from very loud to very soft. Really close to really far away. Like they're waves from a distant memory. I know that voice. I haven't heard it in years but it's not something I would ever forget.

"Gene?", I ask into the darkness. Did I forget to mention while all this is happening I'm stuck in the dark?

A pause, "No. It's not Gene"

Relief floods my body. But then pain, a terrible, terribly pain I wasn't ready for chills my blood. The beeping, I notice, starts to slow down.

"You left me", I'm speaking before I even recover from the heartache, "You left me all alone for three years. No contact, no references, not even a word about when you would return." My voice is monotone. I'm not angry, nor sad. I may have been at one time, but not anymore.

"I know, Mai. And I don't think you know just how sorry I am", his voice, on the other hand, is filled with remorse. It reveals how long he suffered from his mistake, and it shows how he truly hates what he did.

My eyes slowly start to open. I'm blinded by the sheer brightness of the room. My vision is blurry, but I can still see him as if my eyes only want to focus on him. He looks almost as sad as his voice sounded, which is rare for the emotionless man I once worked with. He is seated beside my bed, his dark colored clothing contrasting greatly to the rest of the room.

"I can't begin to explain to you how deeply i regret our last conversation", he starts. I am about to interject, but he gives me a look that says _Not now, let me finish_ , "I have wanted to for a long time now, to contact you and let you know how… sorry I am. When I finally found the strength to do so, you never answered. So naturally I figured that you had moved on, found a new job, and started anew. Obviously I can see that I was wrong, and that my actions put you in more danger than I initially realized."

He stands up, and his words finally set into my foggy mind. _No, wait_ I scream in my head. I know what this is, I've heard this before. I don't want this to happen. Not again.

"I see I have caused you more pain than you need. I don't know if you realize how hard this is… for me", he struggling now. Struggling to find the strength to do this. He heads for the door, "But, if it means you can live happily, then I am more than willing to do what needs to be done", He turns to me, and for a moment, time halts. Everything in this moment moves in slow motion.

He's smiling. I know what he is going to do, but even so my heart leaps with joy. I have been longing to see that smile for three years. I don't notice I'm crying until the tears leak onto the pillow my head is resting on. _No_ my head is pounding _Don't do this._

"I'm sorry, Mai. For every second of pain you have bared. For every shattered fragment of your heart I left you to pick up. For the mess up life I left you to clean up. I'm so sorry. For absolutely everything."

He leaves me with a pure white room, an empty chair, and a beeping machine that documents every minute of my shattering heart.

He left me. Again.

And I'm afraid he won't return this time.

 **AN: Alright guys hang in there. This isn't the end. I just needed to squeeze in some apology from Naru before I could continue. I'm sorry for the feels (if you got them. I sure did while writing this XD) Sorry if any of you readers feel Naru is a bit OOC (Out of Character). I am going a bit OOC for most of them (Mainly Mai and Naru), just because I feel that 3 years changes you, especially in situations like this, so it would be a bit unrealistic to have them exactly the same as 3 years prior. If I gets too much, feel free to let me know. I don't want this to seem like they're turning into my chartacters here...**

 **WITH THAT SAID, I should probably add in here that I do not own Ghost Hunt nor its characters... although that would be amazing if I did.. heheh**

 **Quick reminder, the contest is still going (If anyone remembers that). Either the next chapter or the chapter after I will be announcing the winner. REMEMBER WINNER GETS A FEATURED OC AND A CASE BASED OFF OF THE SONG THEY SUGGESTED**

 **Yeah next chapter will come when inspiration hits (Which shouldn't be too long. I don't want to leave you guys for a long time with this chapter XD) this one came out quicker than expected because I had waayyyy too many ideas. Seriously I stayed up late one night because of all the ideas I had XD**

 **Anyways stick around, the next Chapter should be out soon. Until next time**

 **TA-TA DARLINGS**

 **-Scarlet Skies**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mai's P.O.V**

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I find myself waking up again to the same white room, only this time there are two new people occupying the room as well.

"And she's up", Yasu exclaims from the chair beside my bed. The chair that he once sat in. Before he left me for good.

"How are you feeling Mai?" Ayako asks, going into immediate doctor mode. I give her a weak shrug, and try to sit up again. But then I remember that I don't have that sort of freedom yet, and my attempts dissipate.

"What happened?" I ask. They both look at each other, an expression I don't want nor care to try and decipher. We sit in a semi-awkward silence until Ayako speaks.

"Once we found you, we rushed you to the hospital. They took a long time to settle the verdict on your condition. You were first as good as dead. A lot of persuasion and tons of valuable time went by before they took you in to take a closer look at you. Then they said you would make a full recovery. About three hours past until they doctor came rushing out saying you lost too much blood. You needed a large blood donation in order to save you."

"So why am I here? Someone must have donated blood", I say. Yasu answers my question.

"Naru was the one who donated."

"Why him?"

"He's type O blood. He was the only one we knew for certain and we didn't exactly have the time to test all of us out. So give or take six hours later and here you are", Yasu ends with a cheerful smile.

"Where is he now?" I speak without thinking. I can feel my heart plummet to the farthest reaches of my being. I don't want to know the answer.

"Naru and Lin took the rest of the team to go eat. We have been here with you for practically two days", Ayako says softly. She must see the relief wash over my face because she gives me a small smile, "You know, he's hardly left your side this entire time."

"Who, Yasu?" I attempt a joke, which does cause some light laughter from said boy.

"No, Naru", Yasu says, "He hasn't let anyone even come near the room. Not even Ayako, and she's technically your doctor for God's sake."

That takes me a bit off guard. He sat by me this whole time? But I saw him leave. I am so confused. Is he gone or not?

Yasu ruffles my hair slightly, "I'm going to head home now. I have a lot of school work I need to catch up on. You get better soon. The team isn't whole without you." With that, he rose, gave a goodbye nod to Ayako, and left the room.

Ayako and I sit in a comfortable silence. Ayako, my motherly figure. She has been there for me through practically everything. She was there when I tried to get over Naru. She was there when I started having home troubles. She offered me a home, a chance to start anew.. She has seen me through everything… mostly.

She seems to know that what I'm thinking because she gives me her look. Yes, she has a look. I can't describe what kind of look it is, so I just refer to it as "the look".

"Hey, if you still need a place to stay, I'm always open", she says softly. It makes me want to cry. After everything I did. After causing her

years of heartache and worry, she still wants to be so kind to me.

"You know, I really don't deserve any kindness from you or anyone for that matter. I haven't done much of anything to deserve it lately", I whisper, not meeting her gaze. I feel like if i spoke any louder, or looked her in the eye, I would break.

Before Ayako can say anything, there is a knock on the door. She looks at me, then back at the door as if conflicted about letting someone in. She finally speaks up, "Come in."

The door creeps open and there stands the one and only narcissist. He looks drained, physically and emotionally. It was almost like I could… feel it. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. _Don't think like that Mai. its insane and impossible._ And it's true. My powers have been dormant for a while. I could only just sense the children in the orphanage but that was it. No dreams. No Gene. Gene.. I miss him sometimes. I never realized how lonely I was in the dream world without him.

"Mai", Ayako says, bringing me out of my thoughts again, "The food is here so I'm going to leave for a little. Naru will watch you."

I give her a nod and a small smile. She returns the gesture and leaves. She brushes past Naru, whispers something to him, then swiftly leaves.

Once the door is shut and Naru resumes his said position in the chair beside my bed, I find myself a little uncomfortable. The first time I saw Naru after the long years of not seeing him, I couldn't remember. The second was a dream. This time, I am not dreaming and I will remember whatever happens, even if nothing does.

We don't speak, and the longer the silence grows, the more nervous I become.

"Please don't fidget Mai. There isn't anything to be worried about", Naru says calmly.

"Why do you think I am nervous? I'm not nervous. Don't judge me.." I ramble on. I didn't even notice that Naru said please.

"You always fidget when you're nervous", he states as if this were something that everyone knew. I look at the crisp white sheets of the hospital room, and not his dark attire, which stick out like a sore thumb in the pure whiteness of the room.

"Why are you here?" I ask without thinking.

Naru looks at me with a perplexed look, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you come back?" Tears are threatening to spill over my face, but after years with Madame, I hold them back easily, "You left for so long and I waited for you. But you never came back. So why now? What changed?"

Naru doesn't answer. He just stares at the wall, unmoving. I almost tell him to forget it when he finally says something, "I realized that what I was doing was wrong and childish." He pauses as if wondering how to proceed. He sighs heavily and continues, "After finding Gene, I didn't feel it necessary to stay any longer. I had Lin find the soonest flight out and that was that. Nothing more said. Once Gene was properly laid to rest, I wanted to come back. But I kept telling myself I couldn't. I ended up avoiding the whole matter entirely for all this time. Only until a couple months ago was I finally convinced to come back."

I stare at him, slightly shocked. Not because he purposefully evaded us, but that fact that someone had convinced him to change his mind. "What made you change your mind?" I ask quietly.

"Gene", he states flatly. I nod my head and look at something other than his eyes which seem to be filled with more emotion that I have ever seen him convey to anyone. "Gene said that you were suffering", he continued, "that you would die if no came to help you."

Now that caught my attention. Gene had been watching over me and he didn't once appear to me? My face gets hot, but i am able to calm down before Naru notices.

"After that I had to come back. Just the thought of never having the chance to hear your voice, or see your smile was something I couldn't exactly live with." Naru finishes quietly. He gaze finally met mine, and we stare at each other for what seems like all eternity.

"I don't expect you to want to go back to the way it was before, Mai. Hell I'm not even asking for you to ever speak to me again. All I am asking is for you to forgive me. I truly am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you, and a I have never felt so horribly as I did those three years. So please, your forgiveness is all I ask for and I will walk away from you if you so wish."

I blink wide-eyed at Naru. _Did he… did he just say… sorry?!_ I don't say anything, I can't. My mouth with not function with the words pouring out of my head. Naru's face is covered by his long raven bangs, but I got the feeling he was crying.

"Naru", I say. I reach out for his hand resting on my bed, "I do forgive you, for everything. I have forgiven you for a long time. And I want it to go back to the way it was." He looks at me ever so slightly. I smile, "You knew what you did was wrong, and you came to fix your mistakes. There's nothing to be mad at you for. I'm alive, you came back, and my family is reunited. That's all I have longed for."

It's Naru's turn to look appalled. After a pause of silence, he gives me an ever-so-slight smile. "You're too kind for your own good, Mai."

My smile widens, "I know."

 **AN: Hey! I'm back from the dead XD sorry this has taken me so long. But so many things have been going on and trust me I feel bad for keeping this from updating. But when school is out and my life settles down there will be more of a regular updating schedule.**

 **The "inspire a chapter" will be announced next chapter. If you want to enter, all you gotta down is put a song title and artist in the reviews and you have a chance to 1) have a chapter inspired by your song selection and 2) have a character featured in that chapter created by you. So please do enter! I appreciate the support.**

 **So to end this note, I want to thank you guys (again probably). You have stuck around long enough to wait out the long break and hopefully will continue to stick around for any more long periods to come. I promise I am NOT GIVING UP! I will stick with this story 'til the end :D**

 **TA-TA DARLINGS**

 **-Scarlet Skies**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mai's P.O.V**

"Finally!" I exclaim with a sigh. Three weeks in the hospital and I'm finally out. I stretch my arms above my head and close my eyes. The warmth of the spring air has never felt so good.

"Come on Mai, we don't have time to stand around", Naru's voice floats through the air. My arms drop to my sides as I pout behind his back.

"Alright, alright", I huff, falling into pace with Naru as we walk through one of the many hospital parking lots, "Sheesh I just got out of the hospital, let me enjoy some fresh air."

"You'll have plenty of time for that", Naru states matter of factly. He pulls out a pair of car keys as we approach a black car parked under the shade of a large wisteria tree.

 _It's in full bloom, how beautiful._ I remember the one in front of my apartment building, and how much I loved to sit under it and read on my days off from school. I sigh, becoming increasingly sadder knowing that I would never get to see that tree again. I didn't live there anymore, and it's not a place open to the public.

I didn't know where I was going to live. I had no place to call home.

We climbed into Naru's car, and it wasn't as nice of a car as I thought he would have. I mean it's nice, of course, but I imagined it to be more of a "Hey look I'm filthy rich" kind of car; the kind of car with all the bells and whistles: air conditioned/ heated seats and steering wheel, voice-activated navigation and radio, automatic sunroof, etcetera etcetera. But this wasn't anything remotely close to that. The simple touch screen radio and smooth grey and black interior gave a more modest vibe than what was expected of the narcissist. No fancy seating or voice activated accessories.

I watched the scenery pass by through the passenger side window, my head resting comfortably in the palm of my hand. I didn't try to make conversation with Naru. The years of driving to and from cases have taught me that he doesn't really like to hold a conversation about trivial things such as the weather or town gossip. So I stuck to watching the colors of the world blur by and to let my imagination wander away.

But this car ride was going to be different.

"Do you know where you'll be living?", he asks, turning his head to make sure the way was clear before turning onto the freeway. I glance at him from the corner of my eye. I open my mouth to tell him to go to my old apartment, but he cuts me off, "Don't say your old apartment. I know you were evicted a couple of years ago."

That gets my full attention. I turn my head to face him, eyes wide and shock written all over my face, "How di-?"

"Monk and Ayako informed me when I first arrived", he said calmly. My eyes return back to their normal size and the shock is erased from my face.

"Oh", I whisper.

"So..?" he questions me again, glancing at me before exiting the freeway with ease.

"I.. I don't", I say in a hushed tone. I didn't want him to worry about me, but it was too late for that, "I mean, the whole gang offered before I lost contact with them, but at the time Ayako and Monk were just starting to move into a place together, so I didn't want to intrude. John and Masako were constantly out of town, and I didn't think it would be right for me to stay at either of their homes alone. Yasu obviously said I could stay, but even if he wasn't living with his parents still, the answer would have been a straight up no. And of course, you and Lin were in England still, so…" I trail off, knowing that Naru knew the rest of my situation. If he didn't, well, he's a smart guy. He'll figure it out.

Naru said nothing, only continued driving. A few moments later, though, he spoke, "So if they were to offer again, your answers still stand?" I nod my head, not entirely sure where this was heading, but I had an idea of where it _could._

Naru only gave a small sigh, "Very well. You'll live with me until you find a place of your own."

My face heats up almost instantly. "Oh n-no, please, i-it's fine, re-really you don't have to..", I ramble, waving my hands in front of me. I'm tripping over my words, that hasn't happened since before Naru left. Weird...

Naru simply shakes his head, "There's no point in arguing. It's either that or living on the streets. Which would you prefer?" I don't answer. "That's what I thought", he says smugly, "Well we're going to have to do a little bit of shopping, I'm afraid. My apartment isn't set food wise for two people."

I tilt my head to the side when he puts the car in park. It was then I decided to look at my surroundings. We were already at the grocery store. I blink as Naru flashes a small, crooked smile and shuts the car off.

"C'mon", he says, but with no hint harshness or coldness in his voice, but… humor? I blink again and open my door, too shocked to say a word. But soon my shock is replaced with a smile as I race to catch up with Naru.

* * *

"Mai, your choice of food is very.. unlike you", Naru says as he stares at the basket in my arms.

"Well, what did you think I ate?" I ask. I thank the man behind the counter as I reach for the fish. Naru slides it towards me so I could reach it better. Sometimes being short wasn't so great.

"I don't know exactly", he says, following me around the store as I pick up more ingredients for recipes I have ingrained into my mind, "More sweets, less healthy things I guess."

I can't help but laugh a little, "Where on Earth did you get that notion?" He just shrugs. Something seems to catch his eye, though, because I'm soon being dragged away from the rice and to the tea. I stare at him in bewilderment, "Seriously?"

Naru only shrugs again, "I haven't had your tea in years. And since you and I will be sharing an apartment together, I intend to have your tea as much as possible."

I laugh again at his antics, "You haven't changed a bit, have you."

Naru doesn't answer, "Just hurry up."

I smile and grab the tea leaves off the shelf. Some things just never change. He's a self-absorbed, narcissistic, egotistical, tea-addicted, jerk of a workaholic.

But I love him for it.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys :) I know I know Long break I'm sorry, but hey here's a filler chapter fo y'all. I'm working on the next case and I pretty sure that I'll be gone for a while again because I want to give you guys a little treat and complete the whole case for so you don't have to wait as long.**

 **Speaking of the next case... I HAVE TO ANNOUNCE A WINNER :D There weren't many entries but to those of you who did enter, thank you so much :) I listened to each song until a case idea popped into my head.**

 **AND THE WINNER IS...**

 ***Drum Roll***

 **CAN'T I EVEN DREAM! (It was suggested by a guest XD)**

 **Either way, you know who you are ;) PM me A.S.A.P with you OC details so I can jump right into that next case. I don't think I'm going to do a contest again due to the lack of entries (Maybe no one really wanted it XD oh well). If you guys really did want it, just let me know. Maybe I will do another contest in the future.**

 **ANYWAYS remember to leave a review tell me how I'm doing. your comments really help push me to get these chapters out sooner :) Until next time**

 **TA-TA DARLINGS**

 **-Scarlet Skies**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I should probably start adding the I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters of said anime :(**

 **Mai's P.O.V**

It was weird to wake up in a soft bed surrounded by a warm blanket. The month and a half of being locked up in that shed and an even longer time sleeping in that horrible excuse for a bed really made me forget what a real bed felt like.

I sit up, wrapping the thick comforter around me. It was too soft and too warm for me to want to surrender just yet. Thin lines of sunlight drew themselves across the room from between the blinds on the opposite wall of where the bed was located.

Naru's apartment was not what I had imagined it to be. Instead of a small, black, Japanese styled home, I was greeted with a medium, Western styled apartment with varying shades of gray decor. The apartment was big enough to accommodate two people comfortably, but it seemed too big for just one person, which led me to two conclusions. One: Naru used to live with someone else (most likely Lin). Two: Naru is someone who really enjoys having a large amount of space. Both were plausible to me.

I finally get out of bed and head to the bathroom across the hall to prepare a shower for myself. Before leaving my room I notice that my clothes I was wearing yesterday were folded neatly atop the dresser near the door. I see a note laying on top of them. Picking it up, I scan the words, automatically recognizing the clean handwriting as Naru's:

 _I have to go into SPR today. I should be back around 5 o'clock. I left a card for you with enough money on it to buy clothes and whatever else you may need._

 _Naru_

After reading the note I feel my face heat up, remembering the incident last night.

* * *

Somewhere between the grocery store and Naru's apartment, I had fallen asleep because Naru was shaking me gently, telling me that we had arrived. Groggily, I open the car door and step out. The afternoon sun hit my eyes, blinding me.

Due to my lack of vision, I ended up walking into the front of Naru's car.

"Idiot", I hear Naru say. I glare at him as best as I could before running to catch up with him.

Five minutes and ten flights of stairs later Naru was ushering me inside his home. It was nothing like I thought it would be. Grey walls wrapped around a large room that could easily fit my apartment four times. To the left was a small kitchen and eating area. To the right was a sitting area with a large couch, TV, and bookshelves.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer", Naru remarked, pushing me into the room more before heading to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"Jerk", I say. Naru seemed to take no notice, just continued putting the things away. I let my eyes wander around the room, soaking in every detail of the room. I was trying to determine what type of plant was sitting in the corner when a hand landed on my shoulder. I jumped, turning around to see two quizzical blue orbs staring at me. I blush but try to push it down, praying Naru didn't notice.

"I'll show you to your room", he says. He walks ahead of me and I follow. We turn down a long hallway, passing door after door in which Naru gives a brief explanation for each one. He stops in front of a door farther down the hall and opens it. "This is where you will be sleeping", he says and motions for me to go in.

I walk into a simple and small bedroom with a bed in the corner, a dresser along the wall next to the door. A window looking out to a small park is across the room. The blinds are drawn back to let the now setting sun pour its last rays of light into the room.

"My room is just a couple of doors further down in case you need anything, and the bathroom is across the hall", Naru says. He's leaning against the doorframe, hands in his pockets, looking like he does this all the time. I nod and look around the room again. We stay silent for a while before he speaks again, "You can change into something else if you like, I'm going to start making dinner." He pushes himself off the doorframe and leaves.

 _I didn't know he could cook_ I wonder to myself. I walk over to the bed and sit down. I immediately sink into it and I let out a sigh. It was so comfortable and I had only just sat down. I close my eyes and smile, thinking about how kind Naru has been to me. But I just brush it off as something he would do for anyone he knew that had nowhere to go. I bet Masako had probably stayed in this very room a few years ago…

I shake my head. _Don't think like that, Mai. It's not you._ I stand up, albeit reluctantly, figuring I would fall asleep if I stayed like that any longer. I decided to do what Naru suggested and change into a fresh pair of clothes. These were starting to get uncomfortable from how long I have been wearing them without wash-

I freeze, realizing something that even the great and wise Oliver Davis overlooked:

I had no clothes.

I blush like mad and pace around the room. I didn't mind staying in these clothes for a while longer, but how was I going to tell Naru without it being awkward? I didn't have money to buy new clothes either, so I would have to ask for some, but I didn't want to do that.

While in my little panic attack, I also realized I didn't have and feminine hygiene products, which was going to be a huge issue. I run my hands through my hair, taking a deep breath. Freaking out about it wasn't going to help me at all. I was just going to have to tell Naru and hope for the best.

The smell of food drifted to my nose, bringing me out of my panicked state. I walk out the main room where I see Naru just putting the food on the table. He looks at me, then gestures for me to sit. I obey without a word. Naru sits across from me and we begin eating in silence.

A few minutes later he sets his silverware down and rests his chin on his hands. I notice this but don't look at him. At least not directly in the eye. I'm afraid I'll get too embarrassed and do something stupid. Like really stupid.

"Mai is something wrong?" He asks after a moment of observing my mannerisms.

I gulp and shake my head. "N-no n-nothing at all", I say nervously. I let out a shaky laugh, "Why..why would you think th-that something's wr-wrong?"

He raises an eyebrow, "I didn't know you still asked stupid questions, Mai."

Flustered, I retort begin to retort back, "Why you-"

"Mai", Naru's tone comes out as a mix of warning and exhausted.

I shut my mouth and look at the table, blushing so profusely that I feel as if my face is on fire. "I don't have any clothes or..girl necessities", I mumble

Naru is quiet for a moment and I anticipate the worst. But he only sighs, "I don't know why you had such a hard time telling me this."

"I didn't know how to put it to words", I say quietly, still too embarrassed to meet his gaze.

"How about.." He begins but trails off. Silence fills the air before he breaks it once again, "I'll give you something you can wear tonight and wash your clothes. Tomorrow you can go out and get what you need."

At this, I look up. There was too much kindness in his voice for it to be actually him. The thought of Gene possessing Naru dances across my mind before disappearing. Gene wouldn't possess his brother… would he? I mentally kick myself to stay focused. I want to tell him he doesn't need to give me money, but that would definitely be a stupid thing to say considering I had no money. I nod my head and we continue the meal.

Small conversation was made and soon I was waiting in my room for Naru to return with whatever he planned on lending me to wear as pajamas. He knocks on the open door to get my attention, then sets a large black shirt and sweatpants on my bed before leaving without a word.

I stare at them, knowing that they were his. A light blush paints my face while I close the door to change.

The pants were just too big for me. No matter how hard I tried I could not get the pants to stay around my thin waist. Luckily the shirt went down to my knees, so I folded the pants back up and set them on top of the dresser.

I opened the door to see the hallway pitch black. The only source of light came from to room at the end of the hall, which I assumed was Naru's study.

I slip quietly into the bathroom. I didn't have a toothbrush but after some searching through the cabinets, I found some mouthwash. _This will do for now. I'll add the toothbrush to my list of things to get tomorrow_ I mentally note.

It was 11:30 by the time I climbed under the covers of the bed. It was 11:31 by the time I fell asleep.

* * *

I take my clothes and head to the bathroom. While waiting for the water to warm up I look at my reflection in the mirror above the sinks. And not just a glance, but really taking in every detail of my body. My face was pale and thin, so thin my cheekbones stood out more than they should for a 19-year-old . My eyes had lost their usual sparkle and were only a dull brown. My long hair had become unruly and the ends were dead. My body lacked the muscle it needed to look healthy. All in all, I looked as if I were starving myself to death.

I step into the shower and relish in the warmth of the water. Of course, I had showered at the Orphanage, but it was freezing cold and had to be no longer than three minutes. So I took advantage of the moment and took a twenty-minute shower.

I step out and wrap myself in a towel. The room was steamy and had fogged the glass of the mirror over. So I take what I need and decided to head back to my room to get ready.

A half and hour later I grab the card and spare key to the apartment Naru also left with the card and head out the door.

Walking down the sidewalk a little I recognize where I'm at, thankfully. There was a small shopping outlet just a few blocks from here that had a few stores I used to shop at. I pick up my pace, knowing I had no time to waste if I was to make it to all the stores I needed to go be and be back before Naru.

* * *

I made it home with 45 minutes to spare. I sigh and drop my bags off in my room before my arms gave out. I start taking the clothes out of their bags and folding them neatly into a drawer. I ended up getting shirts that were solid colored and not very form-fitting so as to hide my thinner than average body. Once I gained some of my weight back, I would have to go back out again. There were too many cute shirts that I was forced to pass up.

Even though I opted for nonform-fitting shirts, I bought more skinny jeans than I had originally thought. I didn't exactly think I would fall in love with them, but I did. I got leggings and some shorts, but the majority were skinny jeans.

I didn't get skirts or dresses. That phase of my life was over. I was no longer the young, naive schoolgirl I once was, and wearing a skirt just didn't fit who I saw myself now.

I put everything else away and figured now would a good time to start on dinner. I was hungry and I figured Naru would be as well.

I went to the kitchen and, out of instinct, I put some water in the kettle and turned on the heat. I shook my head, knowing some things never changed, and a part of me missed making the narcissist his tea.

By the time dinner was finishing up I heard the front door open . I turn my head and greeted Naru with a small smile. He returned the gesture with a nod and sat at the table. I placed a plate of food in front of him, then slid a cup of tea towards him. He went straight for the cup.

I laughed silently as I sat down across from him and began eating. He still didn't give me a thank you, but his face said it all, so there was no need.

"I see your day went well", he says, darting his eyes down to my outfit to show what he meant.

I look down as well, as if trying to remember what I put on, "Oh yeah, turns out the shopping mall I use to go to is just a couple blocks from here." He nods his head and takes another sip of his tea. "How was your day?" I ask him.

He sighs, "I have another case that I leave for tomorrow."

"Oh", is all I manage to say, "For how long?"

He shrugs slightly, "It really depends on how fast we can get rid of the spirit. It's at a hotel a little ways away. The owner didn't give me specifics, but he said that people reported seeing a woman dressed in white walking down one of the hallways to a room, but upon opening the door no one is inside. They also reported a feeling of being watched."

"Sounds like a simple haunting to me", I say, confused as to why Naru would choose such a trivial case.

"That's what I thought until the owner told me that a couple staying in the room the woman was seen walking into woke up in the middle of the night to see the same woman jumping from the balcony. But by the time they looked over the edge, there was no one down below."

"Interesting", I say quietly. Naru nods. His looks at his empty cup, then at me. I smile and shake my head before taking his cup and filling it with more tea. "I guess I'll watch over the house while you're out then.." I said a little sadly. I didn't want to be left alone again, especially since I didn't know for how long.

"Or you could come with me", Naru says when I return with his cup. I stop mid-way of setting the cup down on the table. He takes it from my hand and takes a sip before looking at me. I stare back at him, eyes widen slightly. I didn't expect him to invite me along.

"You really mean it?", I say, surprised

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't really mean it, stupid", Naru retorts. I fume slightly before returning to me set and the table. "Well?" He inquires.

After a brief pause, I look into his eyes. I see so many emotions swimming through his eyes. I was slowly starting to realize that this wasn't the same Naru. He changed a lot since that awful day at the lake. He still acted the same, with his insulting ways and demand for tea, but it wasn't as harsh at it was before. It was almost..friendly.

For the first time in a while, I feel happy, and I smile a real smile, "What time should I be up by?"

* * *

 **AN: There you have it :D the intro to the new case! Pretty sure this is my longest chapter, and hopefully, it made you laugh a little (I know I did XD)**

 **Now here is the sad part: I'm taking a long break again D: But before you chew me out saying I've had too many breaks, hear me out. I'm going away to write the entirety of the next case. That way you guys can have more frequent updates and I don't have to continuously go back and reread what I wrote XD It's a win-win, am I right?**

 **So with that said, I bid you all ado. And remember to review, whether its to bug me about updating or to say what you feel about the story. It helps me to keep going :)**

 **TA-TA DARLINGS**

 **-Scarlet Skies**


	13. Chapter 13

Case 2- Why Can't I Even Dream

 **Mai's P.O.V**

My eyes fly open, and soon my body is thrust in an upwards position. When I asked Naru what time I should be up, two in the morning was not the time I recall him saying.

Pain registers in my hand, and I realize I had bitten down hard on the top of my hand to muffle my scream. A reflex I learned from Anya to keep Madame from hearing me. Anya.. I remember hearing her blood-chilling cries before she died. They somehow wormed their way into the growing list of things that seem to appear in my nightmares.

I shake my head, trying to rid myself of the nightmares and the horrors I've endured. My hand was bleeding, and I didn't exactly want to make an excuse as to why I stained Naru's bedsheets with blood. I reach for the blanket only to notice it laying haphazardly across the room. I decide to pick it up after I dressed my wound and push it aside so I could open the door.

The hallway was dark and my eyes hadn't fully adjusted yet. Creeping carefully across the hall, I reach for the door to the bathroom, only to slam into the wall next to it.

"Ouch", I say rather loudly. I hold my breath, waiting, listening for a sound of movement from Naru's room. Nothing is heard. I wait a few more seconds before feeling my way to the doorknob. Once I wrap my fingers around the cold metal, I dash inside and close the door.

The light switch takes me another minute to find. The light blinds my eyes, but they adjust quickly. Once they do, I search for the first aid kit and turn on the water. Working quickly, I pull out some disinfecting wipes, gauze, and Band-Aid pads. Unfortunately, Naru only had smaller band aides.

I finished treating my hand and went back to my room to grab some clothes and get ready for the day ahead. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep. My attempts would be futile.

30 minutes later, I was showered, dressed, and making a fresh batch of tea. Hopefully Naru wouldn't wake up for a while longer. The world outside was sleeping peacefully, and it made me calm, it made me forget for a blissful moment the terrible visions I had on a regular basis. I wanted to enjoy it undisturbed.

I caught the kettle before it whistled loudly, and poured the hot water over the tea leaves. I stood there for a moment, watching the tea steep. I never understood why, but watching the water change its color fascinated me even when I was little. Whenever my mom would make tea she would lift me up onto the counter so I could watch her while she poured the water. Then she would rest her forehead against mine and we would watch together.

I smile at the memory. I found myself reminiscing the past a lot recently. I don't know if it's because of the events that have transpired over the last few years or if it's just because I'm not fighting to survive another day, another hour, minute, second of my life. But, frankly, I didn't care about the reason. I'm just glad I could still remember them.

I go through four cups of tea, sipping them slowly, before I decide to stop. _If I don't, I'll become like Naru,_ I laugh inaudibly. As I wait for the water to boil again, I lean on the counter and stare out the window that stretches across the length of the kitchen wall. Naru's apartment is high enough off the ground to be able to see the sunrise perfectly from this window. The first glints of sun peaks out from over the horizon, bleaching the clouds above mesmerizing shades of pinks and oranges. The kettle whistling loudly is the only thing to break my trance.

I jump, startled at the sudden break of silence, and rush to turn it off. In the process, I burn my forearm.

"If you were paying attention and not dozing off, things like that wouldn't happen, you know"

I jump again, this time almost hitting my head on the cabinets hanging over the counter. When I see it's only Naru, I place a shaking hand over my chest, "Geez, do you _want_ to give me a heart attack?"

"Not necessarily, no", Naru says. He walks over to me and gently take my arm, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. It doesn't seem bad enough to leave a serious burn mark", I say. I notice he has showered, but is still in a black t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. _How long has he been up?_ I wonder.

"I heard you filling the kettle up, so I figured I might as well join you", He says. He looks up at me to see my confused expression. "You were thinking out loud again."

I nod my head slightly. I watch as Naru looks over at my bandaged hand. I watch as his eyebrows knit together, "What happened to your hand?"

I slowly pull the sleeve of my maroon sweater to cover up the gauze, "Oh you know", I start nervously, "Clumsy me always finding a way to get myself in trouble." He doesn't seem to buy it. He starts to reach from my hand, but I pull back, "I'm fine really. Just a cut." He still doesn't seem convinced.

He takes a step toward me, I take a step back. "Stop being childish, Mai", He says as he takes another step toward me. I shake my head and I start to take another step back, but realize I'm cornered. I push my hand behind my back. Naru simply sighs and places his hands on the counter, one on each side of me, "Just let me take a look please."

I lock my gaze with his, scanning for some reaction, some sign that he will give in and leave me alone. But his mask is firmly in place. Except his eyes are vulnerable, and betray the emotions he tries to conceal. Exhaustion, concern, worry, a tad bit of aggravation and frustration. Emotions I would have never thought it possible to see from Naru three years prior.

Without looking away, I slowly bring my hand to my side. He takes it in his, and begins to unwrap the gauze. With each layer stripped away, you could see the blood that was soaking through. The pad I used in place of a band aid was now crimson red rather than the original color of pure white.

Naur is careful in peeling away the pad, and I wince at the sight. Its looks a lot worse than it actually is. The blood had dried, but it's smeared across my hand. The teeth marks were beginning to swell around the areas in which the skin was broken. I had seriously underestimated how deep the cuts went.

"What on earth did you do?" Naru whispers so quietly I feel like it was a question that I wasn't suppose to answer verbally. But I did anyways.

"It's a muffling tactic Anya taught me at the orphanage. It was to keep me from screaming too loudly and disturbing the kids", I say hanging my head. I didn't want to look at Naru. I didn't continue my explanation, but I could feel his eyes locked on me, pushing me for all the facts. I swallow heavily, "Anya and I… we had terrible nightmares. You probably figured it out but Anya has.. _had_ psychic abilities. She could know what people thought and communicate with spirits.

"So just like me she was sensitive in her dream world. Meaning she could have visions as well. And in that place...where so many children suffered...we experienced countless visions of brutal deaths. We woke up screaming sometimes. Anya used an old piece of cloth from an old shirt she had as a gag, but there was nothing for me to use.

"She finally taught me to use my hand. It worked, but as you can see it's quite painful and leaves pretty bad injuries. But we didn't exactly have a choice. Madame… she punished us if we made any noise.

"So Anya and I decided that we would take turns sleeping. She would sleep for a few hours and then we would switch. It worked for a while, until Madame took me to that...that shed...and...and.."

I trail off as a pair of strong arms wrap my in a warm, comforting, supportive embrace. I blink, realizing that Naru was hugging me tightly. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything more."

I relax into Naru's arms, resting my head against his chest. I could hear his steady heartbeat, and I matched my breathing with his. We stayed this way until I had calmed down and stopped shaking so badly.

I wash my hand while Naru grabs the first aid kit to bandage my wound again. When everything was done, it was 6:45.

"We better start getting ready", Naru says, looking at the clock and downing his sixth cup of tea. He stands up while I take his cup and place it in the sink. We both head for our rooms. We were out of the apartment and heading toward SPR by 7:00.

 **=LINEBREAK=**

"Well if it isn't our favorite brown-haired bundle of joy", Monk said as I jumped out of Naru's car. He threw his arms around me, practically crushing my ribcage, "How I have missed you-" A loud thud echoed off the building across the street from SPR. Monk was rubbing his head after the assault of Ayako's purse, "Ouch you old hang, that hurts you know."

"Who are you calling an _old hang_ you obnoxious monk?!" Ayako screeched.

"Obnoxious", scoffed Monk, "You're hardly one to talk-" Another loud thud.

Their arguing continued. I eventually zone them out. It wasn't hard to achieve. I was staring at this tree swaying in the mid-morning breeze. I don't even remember what I was thinking about, but my mind eventually turns to the SPR regulars I came to call family. I have missed them, and I can't wait to see them all. Everyone will be joining the case: Yasu will come later in the week, Masko should be here somewhere tomorrow after her shoot, and everyone else will be here today. But the more I start to think about them, the more fearful I become. What will they say? Will they accept me again? Ayako and Monk did, but they could have trying to just seem friendly around Naru. I don't blame them. Naru's glares can be so cold someone could die from hypothermia.

"..I didn't ask you to come along so you could stare at a tree Mai", Naru says rather close to me, causing me to spin around, which causes me to flail my arms around, which then causes me to practically slap Naru in the face due to his quite close proximity to me. I gasp and cover my gaping mouth with my hands.

"Oh my goodness Naru, I am so sorry that was an accident I didn't mean-" I stop my rambling by him smirking at my flustered appearance. Heat flushes my face and his smirk turns into a smile.

"The van's packed. You'll be riding with me", he says then turns towards the parking lot. I sneak a glance behind me at Monk and Ayako, who seem to still be arguing. Thankfully, they didn't see the little charade that occurred only moments ago.

I take a deep breath and follow Lin and Naru to the van. It was going to be a long, quiet, ride to the hotel.

 **=LINEBREAK=**

The ride was as expected: long, quiet and boring. I needed something to do other that look out the window and watch the scenery pass by, especially there wasn't any scenery left to view. The only thing that you could see was vast amounts of grass in various shades of green.

I let out a small sigh. I couldn't seem to fall asleep like I would normally do. I was too afraid of the nightmares coming back, and now was most certainly not the time to be having nightmares.

Suddenly a manila folder was tossed in the back, landing on the seat beside me with a very small thud. I picked it up curiously and placed it in my lap. Opening it up and see a small note attached to the stack of papers inside.

 _Make yourself useful and help me review these complaints from the hotel._

I smile to myself. Of course Naru would want me to review these, he hates reviewing complaints. I pick up the first piece of paper. It was from a man, and by the look of the scribbled, close-together lettering, I could guess this man was furious when he was writing this.

 _To: Aza, Ginji_

 _From: Rwandal, Jinku_

 _Room 436_

 _My wife and I are supposed to stay at your hotel for seven nights, but night three is the final straw. .You keep telling me that my stuff is simply being 'misplaced'. That this is the wrongdoing of my memory But I know what's going on. Even though your staff deny it, I know I saw someone go into our room. And I know that it was one of your maids._

 _Be thankful I'm deciding to not get the police involved. But if you do not give me full refund and all the stolen items back I will not hesitate to do so._

 _-Sincerely_

Huh. From the note it seemed more like thievery than a haunting. I pick up the next paper in the stack.

 _To: Aza, Ginji_

 _From: Suzuki, Akane_

 _Room 436_

 _Last night the most peculiar thing happened. I woke up in the middle of the night to a rustling sound. At first I thought it was simply the wind outside my window, or that my tired mind was imagining things. But then, I caught a glimpse of a white dress on the balcony of my room. I got up to inspect it further and found a woman crying outside, looking out towards the horizon. I asked her how she got there, but she didn't reply. She just climbed over the railing. I begged her to come in, but she still didn't listen. She jumped over the edge. I looked over right after she jumped, but upon looking over the railing, I saw nothing. Not a single trace of her._

 _I wrote it off as a midnight hallucination. The next night, however, I was found in the same situation as before. Same time, same woman, same scenario. Now I am not so sure that it's something that my mind created due to exhaustion._

 _So I'm asking two things of you. One is that I have a room change, for I cannot even think of staying in that horrid room any longer than I have to. The other is that you get help for this immediately. If anyone was to know about this, it would hurt your good name and business in ways I do not think you want to think about._

 _-Sincerely_

Now that, that letter was a bit different and much more compelling. I look up from the stack of papers in my lap. I really wish I had something to write with-

A black notebook and a pen were tossed in the backseat landing next to me, similar to the folder. I look to Naru, who seems preoccupied with another folder. I pick up the notebook, noticing that it's flipped to a new page. A note was scrawled on the top of the page. I recognize it immediately as Naru's hand writing:

 _You were thinking out loud again._

I look up to glare halfheartedly at Naru. He doesn't look at me, but I see the slight smirk on his face, which tells me he acknowledges the glare, and that it doesn't produce the effect I want.

I sigh and begin to write down notes from the complaints. There were many differences and similarities to the claims, so I begin a t-chart. One side for similarities and the other for differences.

The similar key points of the claims were that it all happened to people in the same room, the majority saw a woman dressed in white, those who saw her witnessed her jump for the room's balcony but no one ever saw her body hit the ground, and that those who didn't see her heard something that could be considered singing.

The differences in the claims were that these accounts happened at all times in the day, and that besides the room, the events happened in many different parts of the hotel. I wrote all the places down separately from the t-chart, marking ones that appeared more than once. I'll let Naru handle which places were important to watch.

One thing that stood out to me like a sore thumb was that no one was getting attacked. No documented injuries in the complaints, just all of them being freaked out. I added that separately as well from the t-chart just as the van pulled up to the hotel's back parking lot.

I hop out and hand the notebook to Naru, who takes a minute to quickly review what I had written. I rock back and forth on my heels, waiting for his response.

The corner of his mouth twitches upward slightly. He snaps the notebook shut, and looks at me with an expression that I could only decipher as a mix of astonishment, curiosity, and a hint of pride.

"Well done", he complimented, "I should have you do this more often." He walks by me, leaving me alone in a wide-eyed and elated state. Lin, who didn't see what had transpired mere seconds ago, walked around the front of the van to follow Naru into the hotel, but he stopped upon seeing me.

"Mai?" He calls. I shake my head to clear it from my musings and look to Lin, who raises an eyebrow as if to ask if I was okay. I smile happily in response, and suppress the urge to skip to Naru's side. Lin shakes his head and takes his usual spot behind his young charge.

Soon the door in front of me was opening to reveal an older man, probably late fifties or early sixties. His grey hair is streaked with white strands, all gelled back in a sleek style. His black suit further emphasizes his intimidating demeanor. He was as tall as Lin, so he towered above Naru, making him look seventeen again.

"I assume one of you is the head of SPR?" The man before us said in a monotone voice.

"Yes sir. My name is Kazuya Shibuya. These are my assistants Lin Koujo and Mai Taniyama", Naru replied. I raised my eyes to meet the man's gaze, and was shocked to see his discriminating stare trained on me. I blinked and looked away.

Naru took notice of the tense situation and cleared his throat, effectively drawing the man's eyes back to him, "If it's all the same to you, I would like to start work as soon as possible."

The man smirked in way that could be associated to a father approving of his eldest son, "You don't waste time. I like that."

Naru followed the man inside, followed by Lin, with me bringing up the rear. I walked silently, trying to think of anything other than the glare the guy at the door gave me. _Honestly, did I do something to offend him? Have I stepped out of line somehow? I guess I'll just have to be extra careful not to do anything that might cause that to happen again._

I notice that Lin had stopped, and I was able to bring myself to a halt before I ran into him.

"This is the room that you can use as your base. The staff is currently making your rooming arrangements, but it shouldn't be much longer. I have fulfilled the other requirements you stated at our last meeting", the man said, only making eye contact with Naru. He opened the door for Naru and Lin, but stepped in front of me before I was able to get in. I wedged my foot between the door before it had a chance to close. I feel my face getting heated with anger, but I take a few deep breaths and walk into the room. This guy hates me already, even though I don't know why. Let's not make it worse.

The base is a large meeting room that was probably reserved for business meetings and conferences. Off to the side was a small kitchenette. I immediately head over there to check for tea supplies. Sure enough, tea cups and pots along with a kettle were safely stored inside one of the cabinets. I search for tea, and find a few teabags in a drawer. They weren't the ones Naru liked, but it would have to do. Naru was always a bit on the grumpy side after long trips to locations without tea.

I fill the kettle with water and place it on the stove. As I waited for the water to boil, I tune in to the faint conversation going on in the other room. I couldn't hear them very well , but I did hear the man introduce himself as Ginji's assistant, Hisashi Watanabe. But other than that, it was too quiet to hear the full conversation. Just bits and pieces.

The kettle began to whistle, so I turn off the stove and pour the water carefully into the teapot. While the tea is steeping, I poke my head out of the kitchenette to see the conversation is still going on. I didn't want to interrupt them. I retreated back into the kitchenette.

A minute later I came back out with a small tray containing three cups of tea. I set it down on the long table a little ways away from where the others were sitting. I wait until I reach eye contact with Naru. He gives me a slight nod, indicating that it was okay to proceed with handing out the steaming cups of tea.

"Other than the disembodied singing and the sightings of a woman in white, there really isn't anything else going on here", said Hisashi, who was sitting in a chair with his back facing me. Naru was leaning against the table, hand extended to retrieve the cup I was handing him. Lin was sitting on the opposite side of the table, laptop out and fingers flying over the keys. How that man typed so fast I will never know.

I slide a cup towards Lin, who grabbed it without taking his eyes off of the computer screen. Walking back towards the tray to retrieve the final cup, Hisashi spoke up in a harsh and demanding tone, "Aren't you going to offer me a cup, girl?"

"I was just about to sir", I said, making an effort to be kind. Might as well struggle to be nice than snap back and actually give the guy a reason to be rude to me.

"Don't lie. It's not attractive", he shot back, "But then again, you weren't made to be _attractive._ You were made to _serve_."

The tension in the air was thickening to the point where you felt like you were suffocating. I took a deep, calming breath, "Would you like some tea sir?"

"Now that you're finally offering, no", he said. He sounded like a king talking to a peasant. I take the cup and walk to the other side of the table. Choosing a spot a few chairs down from Lin, I sit down and begin sipping the tea. It was warm and I felt more settled after the first sip.

The whole thing didn't go unnoticed by the two men whom I worked with, but they didn't say anything to show it. Instead Naru continued with the interview, "What about the complaint letters? When did those start appearing?"

Hisashi didn't answer. He just turned to look me straight in the face. I returned his cold stare with a soft smile.

"Leave", he said to me after several awkward minutes of silence and staring.

I almost dropped my cup in surprise at his harsh and almost threatening tone, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Leave. Now"

Lin had stopped typing. Naru was staring at the man with an expression that would be closely associated to shock. Lin had a similar look. I however, tried not to look like I had been slapped in the face.

"Why, may I ask?" I manage to squeeze out of my tight throat and dry mouth. I was not completely convinced that i must have crossed paths with this dude before, and somehow insulted him in the worst way imaginable.

"No you _may not ask_. You will _obey_ ", He dragged in a mocking and cynical tone.

"Answer her", Naru demanded coldly.

Hisashi looked at Naru for a moment before answering, "She has no place in this business. She should be serving tea and keeping that mouth of hers shut. She shouldn't be sitting here and drinking tea that should be mine. She should be in the kitchen _where she belongs_."

Hisashi was looking directly at me. I was shaking with fear and anger. Why, why did this guy hate me so much?

"You should be whipped for your disobedience you worthless piece of-"

"That is enough", Naru's cold tone sliced through the air, cutting Hisashi's sentence off, "That is my assistant, an invaluable member of this team, and I will not tolerate clients asking for _my help_ treating my employees in such a disrespectful manner. I will ask you once and only once to leave this room now. Failure to comply will result in you being thrown out of this room."

Hisashi stared wide-eyed at Naru, who stared back with the coldest glare I have ever seen him give to anyone. The stare down went on for what seemed like hours until Hisashi opened his mouth to speak up again, "Why do you defend that creature, this _worthless thing-"_

"Lin", was all Naru had to say for the said man to get up and, in a matter of seconds, grip Hisashi's arms behind him in restraint and stand ready to drag him towards the door. Lin waited for orders as Hisashi struggled against his grip.

"Let me go, you idiot. I'm not the one you should be punishing, it's that _thing_ sitting over there", Hisashi said, jerking his head in my direction with such violence that it looked like it should have given him a whiplash.

Naru's glare only hardened further, "Take him to his boss. Tell him what happened. Make sure this man does not come near Mai or anyone else on this team for the duration of this investigation."

Lin nodded silently and dragged Hisashi out. You could hear the latter of the two men's scream from down the hall; screams that this was the doing of a vile creature, meaning me, and that this vile creature should be punished harshly for their defiance against its superiors.

I tried not to let it bother me, tried not to take it to heart. This was simply the ramblings of a deranged man. Nothing more. I hadn't done anything wrong.

Naru was sitting on the arm of a plush couch in the corner of the room in his thinking pose. I was still sitting in my chair with my eyes shut, wishing to erase the past hour and a half from my mind with no avail.

I needed something to do. Anything to get my mind off of it. I looked around the room for something occupy myself with. I saw the empty cups sitting on the table and decided that making a fresh batch of tea before the others arrived would be sufficient enough to distract me.

I rise from my seat, which made a loud scraping noise against the wooden floorboards. Instantly I felt Naru's gaze on me as I began clearing away the half empty cups. I walked back to the kitchenette, knowing that Naru was watching my every move. It made me stand up taller and helped me manage a small smile to work its way onto my face. I didn't want him to think that Hisashi's nonsense had gotten the best of me. But it had. Or at least it was starting to.

I was drying the rinsed out cups when I finally noticed Naru standing in the doorway, but instead of jumping and squeaking in surprise, I quickly divert my attention away from him and back to the cup in my hand.

"Mai?" Naru's voice is calm and quiet. I hesitated before continuing intently on drying the already dried cup, "Mai, are you okay?"

I stopped and set the cup down. Of course I wasn't okay, but I couldn't let him know that. It would make me seem like I was incapable of handling these types of situations without overreacting to them. So I nod my head and pick up the next cup to dry.

"Look at me then and tell me you're alright", Naru said. I gulp. He knows I wouldn't be able to lie if I looked him straight in the face. Trying would be stupid. But I was stupid, so it was going to try anyways.

I set the cup on the counter and lift my brown eyes to meet his blue ones, and I see genuine concern written across his face. I open my mouth to tell him I was okay, but all that comes out is a strangled gasp and the dam breaks.

I sink to the floor, tears streaking down my pale face. Naru kneels in front of me and gathers my tiny, shaking form in his arms. He massaged soothing circles into my back and ever so slightly rocked back and forth. I wrapped my arms around him and cried until I had no tears left to cry. I was hurt, and I haven't felt this hurt since Naru rejected me and left for England. This was the most I had cried in three years. It felt foreign to me, but it also felt good. Especially with Naru's support.

Once I had calmed down enough, Naru pulled away just enough so that he could look at me without completely moving me out of his embrace.

"Look at me, Mai", he said softly. I complied, wiping my face with the back of my hands. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear before continuing, "Everything that Hisashi said to you was untrue. You do not belong in the background, you do not deserve to be treated like a slave, and you certainly do not deserve to be called such vulgar names. You're a vital member of this team. You're valued and respected highly by everyone on this team. It's alright to be upset now, but don't let him get the upper hand. It will only give him power over you, and I know you're much too stubborn to give him any satisfaction in seeing your pain."

He wiped away a few stray tears from my face. I blink, taken completely by surprise at his words. He stands up and helps me to my feet, and acting on an impulse, I throw my arms around his neck in another comforting embrace. It's his turn to be caught by surprise before he snakes his arms around me. "Thank you", I say. Naru doesn't say anything, he just tightens his hold on me.

We stay like that for a while, and all I wanted was to stay in this moment for eternity. But all good things must come to an end. Naru's phone buzzed a few times, demanding attention. He sighs slightly before unwinding his arms from me and looking at the source of the disturbance.

"That was Lin. The rest of the team just arrived and are starting to bring the equipment in", He says. I nod and head toward the door. "Where are you going?" His questions floats through the air of the room.

"To go help the others", I reply, sounding more like a question than a response.

"I'd rather you not", He says, resuming to his seat on the arm of the couch and turning his focus towards me, who was looking back with a puzzled expression. I was about to ask why, but then it dawned on me, and I closed my mouth. He didn't want me to run into Hisashi without himself or someone else he trusted with me. Frankly, neither did I.

Naru watched as I answered my unasked question and smirks, "Glad to know you've grown a few brain cells and are able to come to simple conclusions on your own now."

My face flushes a tinge of red, making Naru smirk further. I cross my arms defiantly and head to the couch.

"Jerk", I say once I reach my destination and plop down on the plush cushions, still pouting.

"So I've been told", He replies with a hint of amusement. We sit in a comfortable silence and wait for the rest of the team to arrive at base.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I need to start including here that I do not own Ghost Hunt :(**

Case 2- Why Can't I Even Dream

 **Mai's P.O.V**

I let out a slight scream as Monk crushes me in a surprise hug. I didn't even notice the others arrived at base, let alone hear Monk creeping up on me, "How I have missed my little- OUCH WOMAN! What do you keep in that purse?!"

"Enough to keep stupid old monks away", Ayako retorts crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Old. Pfft", scoffs Monk, "Look who's talking- JEEZ STOP HITTING ME! You crazy old hag"

"Now guys, let's try to calm down. We haven't even been here five minutes", say a heavily accented voice. I recognized who the voice belonged to immediately. Squeezing past the arguing adults, I pull John into a hug. He is taken aback by the sudden weight thrown at him, but wraps his arms gently around me, returning the hug, "You sure are a sight for sore eyes, Mai."

"I could say the same to you", I reply with a smile. Just seeing my friends again made the events the transpired only minutes ago seem like a distant memory. That is until I see Lin talking to Naru in hushed tones towards the back of the room. My smile fades and my arms drop.

My sudden change of mood doesn't go unnoticed by John, "Is something wrong, Mai?" The comment caught the attention of Monk and Ayako. Soon their focus was solely on me.

Feeling the tares boring holes in my body, I shake my head in an attempt to clear away the sour memories and fake a smile, "Nope, just daydreaming again. It's been happening a lot lately."

They don't seem to convinced, but don't push further for answers. I thank my lucky stars.

"If you are all quite done socializing, I would like to get back to work", Naru says coolly. All conversations cease to give the young charge full attention, "I would like Father Brown and Monk to start setting up equipment and take temperature readings. Ms. Matsuzaki and Mai to do a walk through and see if you can sense anything. Be quick about it too, the owner will be here shortly with witnesses and victims for interviews."

Everyone nodded and set to work. Ayako and I headed out towards the main lobby while Monk and John went to the elevators, arms full of mics and cameras.

"It really is nice to have you back, Mai", Ayako says after 20 minutes of walking through the hotel in silence, "The team just isn't the same without you. Besides, you practically vanishing into thin air was beyond nerve racking. I was beginning to think the worst had happened."

"I know and I am sorry for creating such worry between you guys", I say softly, "It's just...things got tough, but I thought I could handle things on my own. But it got worse and.." I trail off, knowing Ayako could fill in the blanks on her own. She gives me a soft smile, not of pity, but of understanding. I smile back, happy to have a motherly figure back in my life. But soon my smile falters as I get the feeling of being watched.

Ayako notices and immediately goes on high alert. She doesn't say anything, but studies me, watching my movements carefully.

I turn my head down the hall in the direction we came from. My eyes widen in fear. My breathing becomes shallower as the temperature drops. Ayako follows my gaze but sees nothing. She knows, though, that I see something.

She's saying something to me, but her words are muffled in my ears. All I hear is an intense ringing. All I see is a woman standing at the end of the hall, dressed in white, black hair matted in long strands that cover her face. Blood drips from her body and pools on the ground.

Then everything goes dark.

 **AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter but the next one is longer (I think) so I'll probably post that one Wednesday because I too know how frustrating it can be when its too short and unexciting of a chapter and you just speed through it and then you're mad at the author for not posting a longer more exciting chapter *Insert nervous laughter here***

 **ANYHOOT thanks for coming back and reading my story (an bearing with my long absences and long ANs) BUT I LOVE LOOKING AT COMMENTS! Feel free to comment anything you like(Seriously anything. I'm not even joking)**

 **ONE LAST THING: I'm thinking of starting a new fanfiction of just a collection of one-shots (From Star Wars because currently that's my new obsession) but I'm not sure.. What do you guys think? I would love to know.**

 **Okay now I'm done rambling**

 **TA-TA DARLINGS**

 **-Scarlet Skies**


	15. Chapter 15

**Case 2- Can't I even Dream**

 **Mai's P.O.V**

My head was pounding. I don't exactly remember what happened, and I didn't want to try thinking about it. Thinking about it made my head hurt more. I open my eyes, the light from the room sending sharp pain through my eyes to my aching head. I rub my temples in a futile attempt to ease the throbbing.

I try to sit up, but something pushes me back down, "Hold still, you took quite a fall."

"What happened?" I ask a blurry Ayako, who was kneeling beside me. As my eyes regained their focus I notice I was laying on the couch back at base. Monk and John were sitting at the table watching us. Naru and Lin were nowhere to be found.

Ayako goes into full doctor mode, "Do you really not remember?"

"Only a little bit. I remember we were doing our walk through. Then I remember feeling as if someone was watching us. And then nothing."

Ayako nods her head and begins to fill in the missing pieces for me, "You just kind of froze up. Then something threw you against the wall, and you hit your head. It was hard enough to knock you out. Do you feel dizzy?" I shake my head. She inspects my eyes, "Good thing is is it doesn't look like you have a concussion. You might have a headache for a while though so here", she pushes a glass of water and a white pill into my hand. I take it eagerly, hoping it would ease the pain.

"Did you sense anything?" A voice asks. I turn around and see Naru standing next to the monitors looking at me, letting me know the question was directed at me. I close my eyes, trying to remember if I saw anything. Like water seeping into paper, the memories come back to me.

I nod my head and Naru pulls up a chair, Lin on his laptop waiting to type my every word.

"There was a woman at the end of the hall. She was dressed in white, her hair was draped over her face. And there was blood dripping off of her. She didn't say anything to me. But as I was looking at her, my ears started ringing, and no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't look away from her. It was as if she was forcing me to look at her; like she was controlling me. I no longer had possession over myself. It was really odd. Like she was possessing my mind, and not my body."

I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly feeling cold at the memory of seeing the ghostly woman. I knew it was the woman everyone said they were seeing, but it seemed much creepier than how it was described. Naru was in his famous thinking pose, and Lin's typing was all that could be heard.

The silence was broken by a knocking at the door. Everyone turned their heads as the door opened and a man in his sixties peaked in, "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"You're not Mr. Aza. Please have a seat", Naru says to the man. He smiles and shuts the door gently behind him, making a beeline over to our group. He was short, maybe a little taller than I was, with snow white hair, and eyes that bore kindness and wisdom.

I rose from my laying position on the couch to make room from Naru, who had given up his chair for Mr. Aza, who returned the gesture with a smile.

"Before we start I want to personally apologize to you and your assistant for the way my assistant treated you. If I had known he would have done those things before hand, I would have greeted you personally instead of sending him. He is getting the punishment he deserves and I assure you it will not happen again." He says to Naru, who only nods in response.

His gaze focused on me, and his eyes were drowning in complete sincerity, "I want you to know that whatever that man thinks does not reflect what I think, nor does it stand true to anyone else on my staff."

At this point everyone's eyes are on me and I start to feel self-conscious. I blush slightly from embarrassment, "It's quite alright really and I appreciate your apology." Mr. Aza nods, reassured that everything was cleared up, and turns his focus back to Naru.

I sneak a peek at the others sitting not too far from where I am. They give me questioning glances. I tell them silently that I would explain later. They give me satisfied looks and return their focus back to the interview. I sigh, mentally noting that the pain in my head had not ceased, and showed no signs of improving.

==LINEBREAK==

The interviews lasted hours. There were many staff and guests that had seen this woman, or experienced something with her. But nothing came close to the encounter I had. It made me a little uneasy.

I stretch my arms above my head and look at the wall mounted clock hanging by the door to the base. 7:26. Monk had left almost a half hour ago to get food. Naru had instructed that we would stop for a quick dinner break, then check the cameras one last time to completely eliminate the possibility of human contamination of the evidence before we went to bed.

In the meantime, I was put in charge of dissecting the information gathered from the interviews and making connections to anything we already had gathered. Yasu had emailed Naru a few hours ago with some information regarding the location of the hotel, any previous owners, so on so forth. Those were printed out in a neat stack next to the recently taken notes, ready to be reviewed and added to the ever increasing list of research.

Twenty minutes passed, and nothing new had shown up from the interviews. I decided that it was a lost cause and turned to the emails. _I guess I should tackle this then_ I mentally sigh as I grab a highlighter and begin reading. How Yasu manages to do all this research and _not_ get bored will forever remain a mystery to me.

A few pages in I notice nothing new. Until I come across an interesting story regarding the hotel and it's previous owner.

" _...The Fujika family had remained owners of the Resort for many generations, but it ended abruptly when the youngest daughter of the Fujika twins, and eventual heir to the title of Head of the Resort, died suddenly._

" _It is said that the young girl, Kiri Fujika, was found dead on the tennis courts, seemingly to have fallen from one of the room's balcony. She was found by a young couple in the early hours of the morning. But her cause of death still remains a mystery, for the utmost story of the Hotel, even if jumped from, would not necessarily result in death. But officials say that her case was a rare one, and the investigation ceased and was never further analyzed..."_

I highlight the main points of the myth, knowing that there was more to this story than what's explained. I guess you could say it was my instinct talking.

I am pulled from my research analysis was the door to base suddenly slams open, revealing Monk, arms loaded with take out bags, skidding in through the doorway and setting the food on the long table with a thud.

"Food's here", he says while noticeably trying to control his breathing, as if he were winded from running a mile.

"What happened to you? You seem as if you sprinted all the way here", Ayako states quizzically. She starts taking out the Styrofoam cartons of food and setting them on the table.

Monk plops down in one of the many chairs and rubs his forehead, wiping away the small, unnoticeable droplets of perspiration, "That's because I did."

Everyone in the room looks at him expectantly. He, of course, doesn't notice until he sighs heavily and lifts his gaze to meet the others. Once registering the silent request to explain, he laughs nervously, "W-well I came back from getting food and the minute I walked in through the lobby doors, I felt as if someone was watching me. As I kept walking through the building, the feeling kept getting stronger and more prominent. I thought I was being followed, so I took a longer route to get here, And then I saw.."

His voice trailed off, but no one needed to push him further. We all knew who he saw. He saw _her._ The ghost that attacked me earlier.

My head started pounding again.

=LINEBREAK=

"You should be getting some rest, Mai. You won't be very useful if you're tired and can't function tomorrow", Naru said. He was sitting by the monitors review case notes and letters. I let out a sigh of frustration but said nothing. I continued to busy myself with clearing away the now empty containers and cleaning off the table.

"You hardly ever get any sleep and you're doing just fine", I say more to myself, but I guess I must have said it a little too loudly. Naru looked up at me with a smirk.

"That's because I'm me", he says smugly. I give him my best glare but it does nothing to him.

I sigh and shake my head, "Let me just finish doing this. Then I'll go."

He nods and turns his attention back to the black notebook in his lap. I finish up clearing away the mess and stifle a yawn. I look at the time. 11:35.

"I'll walk you to your room", Naru says. I'm about to protest but he sends me a look that shuts down any and all arguments from forming.

The rooms we were sleeping in were one the same level as our base, and conveniently were only a few hallways away. We walked for a time in silence, mostly because there was nothing to talk about.

When we reach my room, Naru pulls out a room key and swipes it through the door lock. A loud _click_ echoed through the hall. He holds the door open for me to enter, then hands me the key card, "If you need anything, just text me. The last thing I need is for you to be getting lost."

"I won't get lost."

"Knowing your track record, you'd find a way."

I couldn't argue with him, and he knew it. He gives a satisfied look, "Goodnight, Mai."

"Night", I say before the door closes and I'm left in complete darkness.

Fatigue hit me like a brick. I practically drag myself to the bathroom and force myself the change before plopping onto the bed and curling up under the covers. Soon I'm drifting off to sleep.

=LINEBREAK=

 _The first this I registered was the cold air wrapping around my legs. The second thing I registered was my location. I was standing on a balcony, probably from one of the hotel rooms. And judging by the distance between me and the ground, I would say I was on one of the higher floors._

 _As I continue to stand there on the balcony in the cold, I start to realize that I'm not dreaming, I'm having a vision. Immediately I begin to analyze every detail, knowing how picky Naru can be when it comes to useful evidence._

 _Since nothing is happening, I begin to tap into the emotions of the person's memories I am visioning. The first thing I feel was longing, as if there was something I really wanted but couldn't get. Going deeper I felt sad, maybe a little anger. I kept going further and I felt the true emotions. Betrayal. Never a good sign._

 _Then something hard hits the side of my head and my vision clouds around the edges. I stumble and turn around to see what had attacked me. I feel a gasp escape my lips as I see a tall dark figure standing behind me. It was too dark to see who it was._

 _I'm hit again across the head and this time I crumple to the floor. I'm still conscious but I can't move. The figure bends down and picks me up._

 _Then throws me over the balcony._

=LINEBREAK=

I wake up with a start, then clutch my head as it throbs in protest to my sudden movements. It hurt so much I felt like I was going to be sick. I blindly feel for my phone sitting on the bedside table. I was starting to think this wasn't an ordinary headache.

I squint my eyes against the bright little screen. I open up the text messaging and scroll through my messages until I find Naru's contact.

I bring my other hand down from my head and notice it a lot wetter than it should be. Using the screen as a flashlight, I examine my hand. My eyes widen at what I see. With shaking hands, I frantically start texting Naru.

 _I need a first aid kit._

I hit send and rush to the bathroom. I flick on the light and gasp. There was a large gash on the right side of my head, starting from my hairline and going straight down to the corner of my eye. It was bleeding pretty badly and looked rather fresh.

My phone buzzes loudly, and I glance at the screen on my way to retrieve a towel or tissues; something to slow down the bleeding.

 _What happened?_

I grab a handful of tissues in one hand and reply to the message with the other.

 _I had a dream. I woke up bleeding pretty badly. You might need to get Ayako as well._

I lean against the counter and wait. It took a total of five minutes before I heard a beep from the door indicating that someone had unlocked it. Naru must have asked for spare keys to everyone's rooms. Or just mine.

Naru is the first to enter, followed by Lin, and bring up the rear is Ayako. She is the first to spot my tired form clutching a soaked wad of tissues to my forehead. Her eyes widen before pushing past the two men, "Mai! Oh my goodness what happened to you?"

"It was a dream", I say weakly. I hop up onto the counter and allow Ayako to do her work.

After cleaning away the blood, Ayako determines that I didn't need stitches. The amount of blood was due to how large the cut was. She sanitized it and placed a few butterfly Band-Aids on the wound. I giver her a smile and say thank you. She pulls me in for a hug before leaving.

I stay on the counter, staring at the floor. The dream I had was replying in my head, specifically when I saw my assaulter. Who was that anyways? I was almost positive it was Kiri, on how she really died. But who in her life could have had wanted her dead?

I am pulled from my thoughts when a black form passes in front of me. I look up and see none other than Naru. He looks at me with concern, "Are you alright?"

I nod my head, but I didn't truly believe it. In actuality, I felt worn out. My head had dulled to an ache and my entire body felt heavy, as if a weight was tied to my limbs. Naru helps me down from the counter and out of the bathroom. Lin sits at the desk with his laptop and Naru takes a seat in the armchair in the corner. I sit on the bed, already knowing that Naru wanted to know the contents of my dream. I sigh inwardly and begin recounting the events.

The whole time I'm explaining, Naru sits in silence, hands in front of his mouth, a sign that he was giving me his full attention. The only other noise in the room besides my voice is Lin's inhumanly fast typing.

"The last thing I remember is feeling myself hit the ground", I finish quietly. I dropped my head and began playing with the hem of my oversized pajama shirt.

It's quite for a minute before Naru breaks the silence, "Lin, go back and watch the monitors. I'll be there in a minute."

A curt nod from Lin and he's up and out, leaving me alone with Naru. I don't look up, but I know he wants to ask me something. He wants to get my input.

"I believe that what I saw was how Kiri really died", I say. I finally lift my gaze and catch a fleeting look of perplexity on Naru's face. I look back with my own slightly quizzical look but soon dismiss it. He nods his head in agreement.

"I'll let you get some more sleep", Naru says before getting up and heading towards the door.

"You're welcome", I say.

Naru stops midway to grabbing the handle and turns around with a puzzled look, "For what?"

I look at him with and equally puzzled expression, "You said thank you for actually following directions and not running off."

Naru's eyes widen slightly, before his eyebrows knit together in complete confusion, "I didn't say anything, Mai."

Concern starts sinking, "But I heard your voice crystal clear."

"I didn't say anything", He states again. We stare at each other for what seems like an eternity. He sighs and turns back to the door, "Let's not worry about it right now. We need to finish this case as soon as possible and you need rest", he opens the door and faces me one last time. He smirks and I know he's going to say something smug, "Don't think about it too much. You'll hurt yourself." And with that he closes the door.

I sit on the bed red faced and pouting, but it soon dies out and the exhaustion of the past hour sinks in. I lay back on the bed and close my eyes, eventually drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

 **AN: HEY GUYS! Sorry this post didn't come sooner. Wednesday was super busy for me with school so I put off updating until Sunday and then for some reason I thought I posted this already. But here it is nonetheless :D Next update will (Hopefully) be Sunday. If not it will be sometime around that (Maybe Monday).**

 **I really love reading all the lovely comments you guys leave me :) seriously I get really excited when I see them (I literally squealed like a little girl in the middle of class when I saw there were new comments XD It was hilarious) So literally comment anything you want I don't care**

 **Until next time~**

 **TA-TA DARLINGS**

 **-Scarlet Skies**


	16. Chapter 16

**Case 2: Can't I Even Dream**

 **Mai's P.O.V**

 **AN: I don't own Ghost Hunt nor the Character**

I was woken up several hours later to a hand on my shoulder, lightly shaking me awake. My head was still throbbing and I felt too weak to move. I groaned and swatted away the hand that was causing the disruption to my sleep.

A chuckle was produced, followed by, "You haven't changed a bit have you?"

I turn over and groggily open my eyes. There, in the dim lighting, stood John with tousled blonde hair and a bright smile, "Naru says it's 'bout time you got up."

I groan again and sit up, instant pain flaring up through my head. I clutch it gently and look at the clock, but my vision is too blurry to be able to read the orange numbers, "What time is it?"

"Almost 12:30", John replies. He notices the bandage running down my face, "What happened?"

"A dream", I reply shortly, because I had no other answer. John nods in understanding nonetheless. I remove my hand from my head and feel the sticky substance of blood. _Not again._

"Oh dear", John mumbled, "Here, let's get that cleaned up, shall we?" He helps me out of bed and to the bathroom. I hop up onto the counter while he pulls out the first aid kit Ayako left under the sink. He works quickly, removing the used band-aid gently and applying rubbing alcohol to the wound, cleaning away the dried blood.

John, over the years, had become one of my closest friends. He offered me a place to stay at the church he worked at and checked up on me often. Before he left for Australia, he had called every Saturday to chat with me. Most of the gang had stuck with me a few months after Naru's departure. But they slowly dwindled away. John was the last one to leave me behind.

I'm brought out from my thoughts when I hear the snap of the first aid kit's lid closing, "There. I'm no Ayako but I know the basics. So that should do for now."

"Thanks John", I say. He helps me off the counter and he leaves me to get ready.

I opt for a quick bath instead of a shower, even though the band aid is probably waterproof. I didn't want to risk it though.

As the water's running I brush my teeth and grab some clothes from my suitcase. I didn't know what weather to pack for, so I brought t-shirts and jeans mostly. But thankfully I packed a longer sleeved shirt to wear. I take that and the rest of my clothes into the bathroom with me.

I slowly sink into the water, relishing in the warmth. Closing my eyes, I let out a deep sigh. It was peaceful, relaxing. Much better than a shower.

 _You shouldn't be here…_

My eyes open. My breath catches in my throat.

 _You need to leave…_

I don't want to move. I gulp, "Who's here with me?"

 _You'll get hurt if you stay…_

"Is this Kiri?"

 _He'll kill you…_

"Who will?"

 _Go.. While you still can…_

My heart was racing. I shut my eyes and tried to calm myself, but the ringing in my ears and cold air swirling around me made it difficult.

Then there was a knock at the door.

I jumped three feet in the air.

"Mai, are you alright? You're taking a while and I heard you talking", John accented voice came muffled from the other side of the door.

"Y-yeah I'm okay", I open the drain to the tub and begin to dry myself off, "Just lost in relaxation I guess."

"Alrighty then, I'll be outside your room then", He said. I hear footsteps, the door creak open, then softly shut. Silence. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and continue getting dressed.

==LINEBREAK==

"Morning sleepy head! Or should I say Afternoon?"

"Hey Yasu", I reply with a little more of an exasperated tone than I intended.

"Aw c'mon Mai no need for a gloomy face", said Yasu as he threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Sorry, I had a bit of a rough start this morning", I say pointing to the bandage. I glance and Naru sitting at the monitor desk, and he's watching me out of the corner of his eye. I look away, a slight blush tinging my cheeks.

Yasu, on the other hand, produces an overly dramatic gasp, "Oh my poor, sweet Mai! What could have caused such a disastrous destruction of your beautiful and pure face?"

"Y-Yasu", I laugh nervously, "You're just kidding here right?"

"Sometimes I think the kid is serious", Monk says from the entrance of base. He stretches his arms above his head, "Or maybe is just a really good actor."

"Oh my dearest Monk! You really believe I could be an actor?" Yasu exclaims while attempting to throw his arms around Monk.

Monk holds the bespectacled boy an arms length away by simply placing his palm on his face, "You know, sometimes I wonder how many times you were dropped on the head as a child to end up this way."

A loud thud echoed through the room.

"Don't be rude, you old man. Didn't your mother ever teach you some manners?"

"Geez you wicked hag, weren't you ever taught that hitting people is not the way to resolve your issues."

"WICKED! Why you-"

"If you wish to act like children, I will send you to a daycare", Naru says coolly from his seat by the monitors. Everyone in the room hushes and an uncomfortable silence hangs in the air. I see my opportunity to leave and sneak out to the small kitchen to make everyone tea.

As I begin to boil the water, I hear a murmur of voices float for the other room. _At least it won't be awkwardly silent when I return_ I think nervously to myself.

I let my mind wander, and it replays the incident from last night. _Did I really read Naru's mind? No that's impossible. I can't do that. I would have known i had some sort of telepathic power long before now, right? Or maybe it was dormant all these years, like my dreams. But why on earth is it just happening now? And what the hell is that annoying sound?_

I soon realize that annoying sound is the kettle protesting loudly to my neglect to it. I quickly pull it off the stove and prepare the cups of tea.

I head back out and catch the middle of a case discussion.

"It's definitely an earth spirit. There's no other explanation", Ayako says, crossing her arms indignantly in front of her chest.

"My God woman, will you ever NOT say it's an earth spirit?"

"How about the research Yasu? Have you been able to find much yet?"

"Well I've done some, but not much that would help us solve this case. Give me until tonight and I should have something useful."

"Well what should we do until then? Without much to go off of there's not much we can do."

"There's plenty we could do, stupid Monk."

"Well if you were an actual priestess you would know that you can't go charging into this head first without knowing what type of spirit you're dealing with."

"I told you what type of spirit we're dealing with…"

 _I loved him you know._

I froze. There's the same voice. From this morning.

"For the last time woman it's not an earth spirit!"

 _He betrayed me._

"Mai? Are you alright?"

 _I trusted him._

I didn't hear anyone but this voice.

 _He used me._

Everyone was watching me intently with worried and confused looks.

 _He's after you._

I started to hyperventilate.

 _You must leave_.

"Mai! Snap out of it!"

 _He will kill you._

"MAI!"

 **AN: Hello my lovely and patient readers. I'm not even going to give an elaborate excuse as to why this is so late. Bottom line is, a lot of things happened, I fell into a really dark and depressing hole, it took me a while to get out of it, and I'm still not completely recovered, but I am to the point that I found the inspiration to write again. Hopefully it remains that way for some time :)**

 **I just want to thank anyone who is reading this, it means a lot. I feel bad when I don't update because I, too, understand the frustrating feeling of reading a story and then not having it updated in MONTHS. So if you're reading this far 1) awesome-tastic :) 2) could you do me a huge favor and leave a comment? I want to know how the story is faring. Any improvements? Things you like? What you want to see more of? or just leave a comment. They help more than you think**

 **Anyhoot thanks bunches for sticking around. Stick around a little longer okay? No idea when the next update will be but I'm crossing my fingers that it will be soon.**

 **TA-TA DARLINGS**

 **-Scarlet Skies**


	17. Chapter 17

**Case 2: Can't I Even Dream?**

 **Mai's P.O.V**

Darkness. Pain. Cold. Those were the first things my foggy mind was able to register.

I blink my eyes, but it didn't make a difference. It was still pitch black wherever I was. A cold concrete floor made my side uncomfortable, so I push myself up on shaky arms into a sitting position. My head pounded in protest to every move I made, so I tried to keep as still as possible and focus on one thing at a time.

But even that didn't seem to help. Breathing brought a burning sensation to my lugs, moving my eyes shot small darts of pain throughout my head, and moving my tight muscles proved a more difficult task than it was worth. So I sat there in the darkness, using a least amount of energy trying to remember what exactly happened.

I remember being with everyone. I remember talking about the case. I remember a voice. Then I remember nothing.

My eyes have adjusted slightly to the darkness surrounding me, and I realize that I'm in one of the hotel bathrooms, and it wasn't a concrete floor I was feeling, but tile. I rest my back against the bathtub, which eases some of the pain in my back from keeping my strained body upright.

 _You're awake, good._

I jump at the sudden, and quite loud, female voice in the room. It's the same voice as every other time. Kiri Fujika. Only this time, she's not in my head. Her voice is heard echoing in the small room, making it seem louder and coming from every direction.

"What do you want with me?" I ask, trying not to whip my head around too much, but not knowing where to look. It feels odd just talking to a dark room.

 _To warn you. You wouldn't listen to me before, so I had to get a little more...physical._

"Were you the one who's doing all this? Terrorizing couples and ruining the reputation of this hotel?"

The room gives off a small hum that resembles the sound of a laugh, which I can only assume is Kiri's doing, _Terrorizing. That's a strong word. I'm not_ terrorizing _the couples. I'm warning them. I've always done exactly that. Nothing more._

"People have been getting hurt-"

 _No. No one has been hurt. They were smart enough to know how to handle a warning when it's given to them._

I glare into the empty space around me, "So what exactly are you trying to warn me about? Because _clearly_ I wasn't able to understand."

 _Falling for your boss is not a smart idea. I did and look where I ended up._

"Who says I'm falling for Naru?" I say, flustered and embarrassed. Even though there is no one around, I still don't want to be heard.

 _My dear, it's a obvious as the sun in the sky you have feelings for him. And that is dangerous._

I heave a heavy sigh, "Regardless of whether or not I like Naru, what did you mean by 'I did and look where I ended up'?"

 _Exactly what I said. I fell in love with my boss, but he didn't return my feelings, and killed me in the end._

A flashback of my dream on the balcony comes back to mind, "And who was your boss? WHy did he kill you?"

 _My father owned this hotel, and I was a worker there- moreso to keep an eye on the staff than to work and make money. It was suppose to be passed down from son to son. Since he never had a son, it was going to be passed down to his eldest daughter- me- and my husband. So he arranged for me to be married to this man who, at the time, seemed like the most humble and generous person, and that I couldn't be happier to be forced into a marriage with him. ONce we married, he took over the position of owner, and I worked under his authority, while my father spent his days in retirement._

 _But I realized too late that he was abusive, and that he despised women with a passion. Thought that they had no place in business affairs. I threatened to tell my father about him and his abusive ways if he didn't make amends. So he told me to meet him on the balcony of the room where we had our wedding night._

 _I did as I was told, out of fear and our of curiosity. That's when he slammed a rock into my temple and threw me over the balcony ledge. He made it look like a suicide._

 _After I died and became this lingering spirit, I discover he was only ever in it for the money. He wanted the hotel for himself, and thought that after marrying me it would belong to him. But my father made it so that, once I died, it would be passed down to the next blood relative. In this case my sister. But she was still unmarried, so my father took back ownership, and my "husband" is his advisor currently._

My eyes widen at the information given, and the realization that dawned on me, "Hisashi is your murderer?"

 _Yes_ was the simple reply I got.

"So, why are you warning the other couples?" I ask. Kiri still hasn't shown herself, so I still awkwardly speak to open air.

The voice is louder this time, almost as if she's screaming at me, _Because I see the greed in their significant other and I know what happens to those greedy individuals. They let their desire for power overrule their better judgement. I am trying to prevent further disasters from happening._

There is a pause, and the room falls eerily silent. But it doesn't last long, _Which is why I have brought you here. You must promise to leave here, leave your ghost hunting team, leave_ him.

"Why?" I say, suddenly angered at this ghost's demand, "They have done nothing to harm me, especially Naru. If anything, he would probably sacrifice himself for the greater good of the team. He cares more than you give him credit for."

 _But he selfishly broke your heart once, didn't he? And he never gave you a second thought. He thought only of himself, and therefore he is no better than Hisashi._

"You're wrong", I say quietly, "He didn't do anything for selfish reasons. Sure he broke my heart, but it was selfish of me to think that he would stay if I confessed my feelings for him. The only reason he ever came to Japan was to look for his brother. He was trying to help his brother move on, because he, too, was unjustly killed."

Kiri is quiet, and I start to wonder if she's still around. It isn't until I feel the air grow colder, a sign that she is indeed still around, that I continue speaking, "And you've overlooked one thing: He came back, and he came for me when I needed him the most. And that, in my mind, replaces any pain and grief and anger I had harboured because of him."

 _ENOUGH,_ her voice is so loud, the walls shudder at the sudden vibrations, _EITHER YOU LEAVE OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO_

"Looks like you're gonna have to force me", I say, "Because I'm not going anywhere."

Kiri lets out a scream of frustration, and I suddenly feel hands grip my ankles. I let out a cry when my damaged chest slams into the hard ground. The door to the bathroom bangs open as my dragged across the dust-filled room and out to the balcony.

I slam into the railing, and it sends needles of pain through my back. I take a quick glance behind me and notice I'm seven stories up, and the pool on the ground floor. I know exactly where I am. It's the same balcony where Kiri was tossed over after Hisashi killed her.

"Kiri, you need to stop this! This won't help you move on", I scream out, but to no avail.

 _Let this be a lesson for you_ Kiri's calm voice sends chills through my body and I hear her speak in my head. Then, I feel my body flip over the railing, and start to plummet.

My body drops at a rapid pace, and I panic, stretching my arms and praying that I catch the railing of the balcony beneath me. Thankfully I do, but the sudden stop make my arms feel like they will be pulled from their sockets. My hands are sweaty with nerves and fear, so holding onto the railing is a difficult task.

I clench my teeth and fight through the pain, but it's getting harder and harder to focus on holding on. I let out a scream through gritted teeth as my grip on the railing falters.

"MAI!" I hear my name coming from down below. I look down to see Naru and the team there, watching me with mixed expressions of horror and confusion. A wave of relief washes over me, but it's short lived. My hands slip from the balcony and I fall towards the ground.

The last thing I feel before going numb in a concrete wall.

 **AN: HHEEEYYYYYYY so I am, in fact still alive, and since school is now officially over for the summer I should have more time to focus on this and not college prep classes and SAT testing.**

 **So I shall try to keep the story going, update regularly, so please stick around. It means a lot to see that people are actually reading this story. And keep commenting, I do read them and take in your ideas and recommendations. Plus it keeps me motivated to get updates out sooner**

 **TA-TA DARLINGS**

 **-Scarlet Skies**

 **P.S- This is unedited so I am really sorry for any spelling errors or funky wording or whatnot but for the sake of getting this update out ASAP I'm leaving it as such. May come back and edit it but for now just ignore it**


End file.
